Protect and Survive IX: A Little Place Like Kokomo
by RowenaR
Summary: All Laura Cadman and Evan Lorne wanted were six weeks of leave on Earth... but when does it ever go easy for them?
1. Prologue

**Author:** RowenaR

**Rating:** T

**Category: **Action/Adventure, Drama

**Disclaimer:** Stargate belongs to Gekko and… all those other people making money with it. Anyway, I don't. Honestly. So – I don't own, you don't sue. Deal?

**Summary: **All Laura Cadman and Evan Lorne wanted were six weeks of leave on Earth... but when does it ever go easy for them?

**A/N: **Alright, here we go with the promised long story. Be warned that plot development will probably be pretty slow for the first seven or eight chapters... but I do know what I'm doing, trust me on this. Also be very grateful to **mac** for breaking her beta-cation and beta the first 13 chapters of this at break-neck speed to give me an enormous buffer for possible outbreaks of writer's block or pesky RL events (right now I'm planning to move from my current home town to 400km away Berlin at the end of January...). Yay mac for being a workalholic! :D

Anyway, as always: Not a native speaker, so please excuse any weird grammatical constructions, run-ons and typos. Feedback will earn you a cookie, flames will roast my marshmellows.

* * *

**A Little Place L****ike Kokomo**

"_Everybody knows a little place like Kokomo  
Now if you wa__nna go to get away from it all  
Go down to Kokomo__.__"_

_The Beach Boys, "Kokomo"_

**Prologue**

"Hey, are you done yet?" he calls at her with an impatient edge to his voice. She just rolls her eyes and unpacks a part of her duffle _again_. She's supposed to spend six weeks on a planet she hasn't been to for over a year, and she intends on doing quite some shopping. But she also has to bring a few items home… she hates packing and unpacking. She _always_ feels like she is forgetting some very vital things, like her ID or her toothbrush or something like that.

"It's only six weeks, you know. You don't have to pack up our whole quarters." Evan leans against the doorframe with arms crossed in front of his chest, in civvies and looking very sexy.

She grumbles something like "Shut up," and throws her hairbrush at him. Honestly, if he wouldn't stand there and distract her, she could have been done a lot earlier.

Startled, he manages to just catch the hairbrush and waves it at her disapprovingly. "You have an alarming tendency to throw hazardous material at your CO, Captain. But at least it wasn't something x-rated today." She feels herself coloring again. He just _had_ to bring that up, right? It's been nearly a year since that, and he still can't let it go. But what is worse: _She_ can't get over it.

"Go on talking like that and you won't get _anything_ x-rated in the next six weeks." Ha! Score! Or maybe not, because the only thing he does is leave the doorframe, grab her from behind and spin her around.

"Then maybe we should use the time left here for something x-rated," and he kisses her. Why is it that he always has these notions at the most inappropriate moments? She'd _love_ to… but there's still a duffel to pack and _he'd_ been the impatient one.

So she breaks the kiss and mumbles against his lips, "Do you want me to get done with packing or not?" The only response it provokes is another kiss, though this time gentler and shorter than the last.

"Good point. But do hurry up a little. Would be just our luck if they have some mission for one of us incoming the minute we want to gate to Earth." So true. In fact, she still can't believe their leave hasn't been cancelled yet. Usually, this would be the _perfect_ occasion for fate to ruin their fun _again_.

"Then stop distracting me. You'll have _six weeks_ to distract me, you know." He grins and kisses her forehead, like he always does when he wants a frown to vanish from her face and as always it works. Finally he leaves her to her packing again, claiming he has to go over some last minute 2IC stuff with Sheppard – more like backbiting about women and packing. She makes a face at the thought.

As nice as she finds the change from purely business to a kind of easy comradeship and even friendship in the relationship between Atlantis' CO and 2IC, she can't help wishing back the old days when they would try to gang up on her far less. She wonders how much Evan really talks about the two of them to Sheppard and _what_ they talk about. She simply can't imagine those two talking about that stuff the same manner she talks about it with Teyla, Maureen or any other of the Atlantis women she's friends with.

She pauses. For some reason it's that moment she realizes how much her life has changed since she came back here… no, scratch that. Since Evan knocked on her door back on Earth, so many months ago. After Carson's death… she'd had times where she'd seriously doubted she'd fall in love again in the next five years at least. Then her transfer back to Earth, her work with the SGC – after Pegasus Galaxy, there simply had been no wish for her to ever go back to some normal posting, now that she knew what was out there and what she could do there – her getting used to the fact that her work simply didn't leave her much opportunity for a life outside of it… but always accompanied by Evan and his letters and e-mails.

When Evan's first real letter had arrived at her apartment, she'd been a little surprised. Sure, he had asked her for her address, but she'd never thought he would send _real_ letters, handwritten even. She'd liked that immensely, so she had responded in the same way. Sometimes they'd exchanged a few short e-mails, mainly for telling each other when they wouldn't be available for an extended period of time, but the letters were the really interesting things. Over the course of time, they both had started to cultivate the habit of writing their letters more like diaries, to pass the time until the _Daedalus_ would be in orbit at their respective postings again to take their mail.

Usually, the letters had mainly consisted of anecdotes, observations, rants and some gossip. Nothing particularly deep or heart-revealing. But over time they had both learned how to read between the lines. It had been that which laid the foundation for a friendship that had made it possible that he immediately came to call on her the first moment he could, to tell her about Carson.

And it had – as she had realized a while back – laid the foundation for her taking him up on his offer to come back to Atlantis. Yes, of course, the prospect of seeing Carson again had been part of her motivation as well… but if she'd known there would be no one else waiting for her here, she would have never made that call.

And if she hadn't… "Daydreaming, Captain?" She snaps out of her reverie. Evan's standing in the doorway again, eyebrows up, arms crossed again. Not quite ready to tell him about her musings, she just puts a strand of her hair out of her face and shakes her head.

"Just… never mind." He comes a few steps into the room, a little concerned frown on his face.

"Laura… is everything okay? You're not having second thoughts or something, right?" Sometimes she still wonders how a man like Evan – seasoned soldier, strong, determined – can be so easily unsettled by just a remark or a look from her. Moved by a sudden wave of affection she puts the piece of clothing she's been holding into the duffle and walks over to him. Putting her hands on his chest, she gives him a little reassuring kiss and smiles at him.

"I'm a Marine. We don't back down from anyone or anything. We don't even know how to spell second thoughts." That, of course, is not quite right. She _did_ have doubts about accompanying him to San Francisco to meet his family, and she _did_ have doubts about him accompanying her to visit _her_ family. It all had seemed to make it so… _official_, even though they'd both appeared in the other one's last video message to their respective families – a rather… giddy and giggly affair, at least from where she was standing. But then she had discovered when taking a closer look at it, "official" wasn't so terrifying anymore. In fact, "official" started to sound quite nice, ever since they'd had a factual blessing from Woolsey and Sheppard. And San Francisco in summer… had started to sound quite nice as well.

"Some people might want to point out that Marines don't know how to spell _anything_, you know." He grins a little smugly. She just sticks out her tongue at him and goes back to her bag. Really, _that'_s what you get for being nice.

"Pffft. A – N – Y – T – H – I – N – G. So there." He walks over to her bed and plunks down on it, putting his feet up and his arms behind his head.

"I really thank the powers that be that they have blessed me with you. Beautiful _and_ smart. What more does a man want?" Another item – one of her t-shirts – lands squarely in his face. "Well, obedient and quiet, maybe." She grabs the t-shirt from his hands and stuffs it into her duffle bag which she then zips closed and dumps on the floor. Then she places her hands left and right of him and leans down.

"You can try and pretend you don't like it, but let's just say it like it is… you wouldn't want me any other way." His arms shoot up from behind his head and his hands grip her hips and drag her down to the bed beside him.

"Damn right," he growls and starts kissing her, to which she responds eagerly. She's half over him, when there's a suddenly a voice coming over their headsets.

"Major Lorne, Captain Cadman, please come in." They groan and roll their eyes in unison. Control Room. _Please_ don't let this be some emergency "We need you to gear up; just this one mission, then you're free to go."-thing, she thinks.

"Lorne here, go ahead." She hopes that the impatient edge in his voice carried through the com system to Chuck in the control room.

"Just wanted to remind you that you've got fifteen minutes to go until the scheduled dial-up." That… they are _so_ going to pay for that. She can already hear the smirk in Chuck's voice and the faint sniggering from the rest of the Control Room shift… and was that Sheppard in the background? She's already tapped her headset, but Evan puts his hand over her mouth.

"Thanks, Chuck. And if I were you, I would exclude Colonel Sheppard from the betting pool since he had an unfair advantage over the rest of you." He rolls his eyes and takes back his hand from her mouth. In response she can't help jumping him and softly biting his neck and he has quite a hard time biting back a chuckle. Serves him right for trying to shut her up like that.

"We'll consider it, Major. Control Room out." With that, he resorts to his favorite countermeasure and starts to tickle her.

"15 minutes, Major!" is all she can gasp and comes dangerously close to falling off the bed. He catches her in time and finally stops tickling her.

"Alright, ceasefire." She grins, and he gets up. Following suit, she gets up as well, grabs her duffel and together, they head out of her quarters to meet the rest of Evan's team at the 'Gate, all of them determined not to come back for the next six Earth weeks.


	2. One

**One**

He wishes they didn't have to do this. But if they hadn't agreed to it, paperwork would have been even more of a pain in the ass than it already is. So now they're standing in front of General Landry's office and he doesn't know which urge is stronger: To grab Laura's hand and hold fast to it until this is all over or stand at attention even though they are both in civvies.

Thankfully, the General doesn't make them wait longer than necessary and they are called into his office only five minutes after they arrived at his door from the Gate room. Trying to feel absolutely calm and confident about this – after all, they both had this talk with Sheppard and Woolsey a while ago – he sits down and a short look from the corners of his eyes tells him that Laura's self-assured and almost cocky attitude is all just for show today.

"Well, then… you're here for a rather unusual request, is that right?" Unusual? All they want to do is get married. That's perfectly normal between two people who love each other. Granted, there's that bit with being superior and subordinate serving on an FOB being transformed into a permanent outpost… alright, it _is_ unusual.

"Yes, sir." Landry nods and looks at his papers again shortly. No doubt all the data has been submitted to him, with evaluations and recommendations both by Sheppard and Woolsey and for some reason it makes him kind of itchy not to know what they actually say, even though he knows it makes total sense that they don't know.

"I have to say… I'm not quite sure if I know what to make of it. Mr. Woolsey and Colonel Sheppard both assure me that yours is a stable relationship that isn't getting in the way of both your performances but I find that quite… hard to believe." Well, he would, too, if he'd had as much time as General Landry to watch not-quite-couples like Colonel Carter and General O'Neill or Vala Mal Doran and Dr. Jackson. But theirs is a different thing altogether – has been ever since they allowed themselves to risk it all and do it anyway – and he wished he could tell Landry so outrightly.

He looks at Laura, to reassure himself that she won't make him pay for speaking for both of them later but contrary to common belief Laura _is_ capable of seeing when it's really not her turn to speak up. "With all due respect, sir, but… Captain Cadman and I have been in a relationship for almost a year now. We did have a few rough spots in the beginning," he still remembers vividly the fight they had before Laura had been taken hostage by that rogue Genii… among a number of others, but at least there they'd always been able to make up before one of them had to go on a mission again, "but we have always been able to separate private life from professional." Well… apart from those weeks between the mission with the crazy villagers and Dr. Doom, that is. But Landry doesn't need to know _that_.

Landry looks from him to Laura and back and he wishes he'd simply swallow it and let them go. If Sheppard and Woolsey didn't say anything against them marrying… why are they here in the first place? "I see." Does he, now? "Can you please explain to me then why you kept your… relationship from both your commanding officer and the Expedition commander for over three months?"

_Dammit_. He _knew_ that would come back to him one day and he's _so_ going to have a chat with Sheppard about it once they're back. Or maybe Woolsey. Or maybe _both_ of them. It has to be them because who else would have told Landry about this insignificant – okay, _not_ – little detail? He clears his throat. "I admit that this was a… less than stellar idea, sir." From the corner of his eye he can see that Laura can barely hold back a smirk and he's just _this_ close to stepping on her toe for that.

Landry on the other hand looks something between mildly annoyed and… amused. Huh? "Well, it certainly didn't add up to your usual standard performance. Care to elaborate, Major?"

Of course he wouldn't get around that. Trying to sound contrite, he continues, "I had… several reasons. Most of all… I wanted to… protect Captain Cadman, sir." That's not the _whole_ truth and he finds himself praying that General Landry won't want to dig further because it would be just this side of embarrassing if he'd had to tell him – and subsequently Laura as well – about being afraid of Sheppard being disappointed in him for not being able to keep his feelings under control.

Landry raises his eyebrow. "Very noble of you, Major." Yeah, and there's no need for _that_ amount of sarcasm, thank you very much, he catches himself thinking.

But before he can reply, Laura manages to beat him to it, "Sir… we both know we made a mistake by keeping this from our superiors but we were both ready to bear the consequences once it got out. We also know that we're da… very lucky that things went how they did. We really are grateful we were allowed to stay in Atlantis and still keep up this relationship. All we're asking for is to be given permission to solidify and strengthen it even more." Damn it, she did it _again_. They really need to have a word about not stealing his show constantly.

However… he couldn't have said it better. He should have but yeah, he also should have known Laura wouldn't keep quiet for long the moment she saw Landry starting to get at him. It's the same kind of protective streak that got her into that argument with Simmons which is now well on its way to being called "legendary" among Atlantis personnel or which keeps her holding him tightly the moment he staggers into their bed after a particularly grueling mission. He just hopes it didn't get her into yet another scrape now. So maybe… he'll wait to have a word with her at least until this leave is over.

For a moment, it looks like she managed to anger Landry with her boldness – dammit, Laura, not everyone is as forgiving as Sheppard, he wants to tell her – but then the General sighs. "I'll see what I can do for you… but I can't promise you anything." Phew. _That_ was close. What- or whoever it was that made the General reconsider they should be very thankful for it or them.

"We appreciate that, sir." Landry now looks very much like "Yeah, you better," but keeps it to himself.

Instead he says, "Well, then… good luck to you both. Oh, and Captain?"

Laura looks up, a little warily. "Yes, sir?"

"Your uncle asked me to give you his regards and tell you that he'd not mind a little chat before you set off to California." Argh, right, the ominous uncle. A few weeks ago, Laura had told him – only very briefly – that one of her uncles was a USMC Colonel working at NORAD and ever since then he'd hoped that the Colonel would be on leave when they arrived at the SGC. But yeah, no such luck for Major Lorne, it seems.

"Thanks, sir. We'll consider it," Laura says and throws him a short look… warning him against doing or saying anything to contradict that. Dammit, did she _notice_ he wasn't particularly thrilled about hearing she has a high-ranking uncle at NORAD?

However, Landry finally dismisses them and so they leave his office. Outside he briefly considers trying the puppy dog eyes approach but dismisses that thought because that really only ever works when Sheppard does it. Instead he simply asks her, "Do we really have to do this?"

She raises her eyebrow. "What?" Aw, come on, you know _exactly_ what I mean, he wants to say.

But then he just sighs a little and says, "Meet your uncle."

It elicits a slightly sardonic grin from her. "What, scared of the big bad Marine Colonel?"

Pah. Haven't they cleared up that Zoomies are _not_ afraid of Marines? "No."

That… doesn't really convince her. "But?"

"No b…" She just has to raise her eyebrow again and he knows he doesn't stand a chance against her. She just knows him way too well. "Okay, okay. Scared of the big bad _uncle_. He's gonna tell your parents about me as soon as we leave the front gate, isn't he?"

Of course that would amuse her. Why exactly does he want to marry her? "Sure. You got a problem with that?"

And yeah, better keep countenance. Wouldn't do much good to show too much weakness now. She'd somehow just use that against him somewhere in the future. "Uh… no, of course not."

"Thought so." Not… really. She rather looks like she doesn't believe a word but then again… he stopped being able to fool her long ago… maybe even before they actually got together. Which is one of the reasons he wants to marry her because it means that she won't let him down even if he's determined to shut everyone out. He smiles at her… and when they reach the elevator he can't hold back kissing her for the first time on Earth the moment the door closes.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, thanks so much for your feedback to the Prologue. It's so good to know that you haven't tired of the whole PAS 'verse yet (because I'm not ready to let go of it yet :S) and that you actually waited for the story. Just remember: _very _slowbuild-up this time ;) (**mac** can totally confirm it...). Hope you'll still like it :)


	3. Two

**Two**

She has no idea what she did to deserve this kiss… but she's determined to savor every little bit of it. It does have something exciting, what with the elevator door possibly opening at any time and someone stepping in who better not see them practically making out here… Damn, he just broke the kiss. "Our stop, Buttercup," he says a little breathlessly and grudgingly she picks up her duffel and follows him out into the corridor when the door opens.

Not really willing to let him get away with first initiating and then breaking the kiss, she manages to get close enough to him and whisper into his ear, "Promise we'll get back to that next chance we get."

Before he can answer, though, she spots a very familiar figure in a Marine service uniform and can't help but squeal and run up to her uncle, throwing her arms around him when she reaches him. Uncle John had always been her favorite uncle and she really missed him during the time she was away.

He engulfs her in a bear hug – probably because she isn't wearing uniform and there's no one else in the corridor so his kick-ass reputation won't get tarnished – and even barks one of his legendary laughs. "Hey little troublemaker!" he calls out and she can't help stick out her tongue at him.

"That's _Captain_ Little Troublemaker to you now. Sir." He grins and then nods with a little appreciative smile.

"Yeah, so I heard." Of course he had. As far as she knows, he isn't privy to what _exactly_ is happening Down Below – as the Stargate levels are called by those NORAD employees who only know that there's something going on there but not _what_ is going on – but he gets his fair share of official and unofficial information about the personnel connected to it.

He doesn't congratulate her but she doesn't really hold it against him since she knows she'll find something honoring this occasion back at her parents' home waiting for her… if he keeps true to family tradition it'll be his old Captain's bars.

By now Evan has reached them and she can see that he takes great effort to appear casual and not the least bit fazed. Unfortunately, he doesn't fool _her_ at all. The way he takes his hands out of his pockets when he approaches Uncle John… He's just _this_ close to standing at attention and reporting properly to her uncle. If it wasn't so important for him to make a good impression she'd be on the floor giggling by now. But as it is… she tries to keep it at an amused grin at the most.

"Major Evan Lorne pleased to meet you, sir." Mh, very… _suave_, she thinks and a look at Uncle John tells her that he approves of Evan… only Evan doesn't know that yet. She decides not to give him a sign yet… sometimes she just can't resist seeing him a little rattled, just because he's so sure of himself most of the time.

Uncle John takes Evan's hand and replies, "Likewise, Major." And he means that, though she can see that very plainly. However, he adds, "I must say I've heard quite a bit about you already."

What the…? "Aw no, mom's been talking about us, hasn't she?"

Uncle John just raises his eyebrows, just like he always did when he'd heard about another scrape she'd gotten herself into. "You might find this impossible to believe but your mother isn't the only source of information I have, Laura."

Damn, now it's Evan who tries to hide an amused grin. Not fair. She makes a face and sticks out her tongue at him, hoping none of his subordinates are hanging around this corridor. "If you heard whatever you heard from Colonel Mitchell… don't believe a word of it." Because Cameron Mitchell is just one big gossip, even if no one ever believes her.

Again she gets the eyebrows and then a bone-dry, "_General Landry_ can be very entertaining lunch company." Argh. She shares a short look with Evan and he seems to mirror her sentiment: Obviously they got noticed by the brass and they both wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing. "You know, just two days ago, we were talking about today's ROTC training and I told him that story about when you…"

"Okay, okay, I get it, Uncle John," she interrupts him, throwing her arms up and the grin Evan had tried to hide before breaks out fully which makes her whip around to him and give him the narrowed eyes. "You! _Not_ a word!"

That makes Uncle John bark another of his laughs and Evan trying to smother his grin. Why is it that men _always_ like to gang up on her? Colonel Sheppard and Evan, sometimes Carson and Evan, now her uncle and Evan… wait, there seems to be a pattern… "Alright, I take it you have a flight to catch?"

"Yes, sir," Evan answers, still not quite able to hide his amusement. Just you wait, she thinks.

"Right, then I won't keep you any longer." Uncle John nods first at her and then at Evan. "Laura, Major Lorne… nice meeting you. Give your parents my regards, Captain Troublemaker." With that he gives her another hug and shakes Evan's hand again and after a last smile, they are on their way out of the Mountain again… but after a few steps she turns around again.

"Uncle John," she says and he turns to her, "when you call mom and dad… don't forget to tell them what a decent guy Evan is." For _just_ a moment, she can see genuine surprise in his face but then he just shakes his head, grins and walks away, with her laughter following him.

After he's gone and she and Evan have turned to leave the Mountain, Evan is the first to speak again. "Captain Troublemaker?" He even raises his eyebrow.

"What?" is the only thing she gives back and he raises his hands in defense.

"It's kinda fitting, you know. If you weren't Buttercup for me…" At that she can't resist hitting him lightly on the arm and he snorts. "Hey, take it easy. We're on leave, after all. Now, about this ROTC training story…" This time it's a punch on the shoulder that hits him and it makes him drop his bag and grab her around her waist. Her squeal echoes along the corridor, all the way to her uncle and if they hadn't been so busy with each other they would have seen him turning around again and grinning.

* * *

**A/N:** So here you go with the ominous Colonel ;) **Mac** said she wants to read the ROTC story Laura doesn't want her uncle to tell Evan...anyone else (that does _not_ mean I'm going to write it, though!)? Also... my sympathy to everyone who is either in the grip of Daisy (the people concerned by it know what I'm talking about...) or other snow spewing depressions. Here it's snowing but by some miracle the city is still running... I'm waiting for it to break down the moment I set off to leave tomorrow...


	4. Three

**Three**

Ah, home. After about five hours and two stopovers they have finally landed in San Francisco and now the only thing… "Uncle Evan!" Okay, _that_ problem – trying to find his sister who agreed to pick them up at the airport, that is – obviously just solved itself by Felix and Toby, his nephews, come running through the groups of people waiting at the exit.

Without thinking he drops his bag to catch them and envelop them in a hug. For a few moments, he's the center of chattering and hugging and just by chance he catches Laura looking at him… wearing a strange look on her face. Somehow… like he must have looked when he saw her with Torren for the first time all those months ago when he'd eavesdropped on her and Teyla.

It makes him smile at her and she looks a little embarrassed at having been caught by him. Sensing he isn't really paying them the attention they deserve, the boys start chattering away about the time that they had spent at the beach house this summer again but they are cut short by another voice, "Boys, give your uncle space to breathe. And don't forget he brought someone with him."

Reluctantly, they let go off him and turn to Laura who… looks a little uncomfortable at suddenly being the center of attention. And here he'd thought he'd just imagined that she grew more nervous the closer they got to the City. The boys eye her a little suspiciously – Anna _did_ show him their video, right? Or at least… the PG parts of it, that is – and he feels compelled to act his part. "Felix and Toby, this is Laura. Laura, this is Felix and Toby, my nephews." A cough, just a _little_ impatient. "And Anna, my sister."

Giving her best to let go of her nervousness, Laura manages one of her irresistible smiles and extends her hand to Anna. "Pleased to meet you."

Anna takes it and she smiles back and… only now he realizes he'd held his breath until this moment. After they had realized which ones of the videos they had sent their families they had both dreaded mail from home and thankfully both his sister and his parents had been tactful enough not to dwell on their video… only to practically tease him to death about it when they could do it to him in person, he's positive about that. At least Anna genuinely seems to like Laura.

Laura, though, has now turned to the boys. "Oh, and I'm pleased to meet _you_, of course."

There's another moment of suspicious eyeing by the boys and then Felix, the older one, gets nudged by Toby and he bravely and a little warily says, "Are you really a Marine?" Anna wants to interject; probably to tell them that it's not very polite to ask someone you just met such a question but Laura doesn't take offense.

In fact – and he never assumed she'd react differently – she displays some of her considerable Corps pride and replies, "Yes. Every inch a jarhead." And she damn well is.

However, Felix and Toby don't seem really convinced because now Toby dares to speak up as well. "You don't look like one."

She smirks. "That's just because you've never seen me in action. Isn't it, Evan?"

Her look promises him all kinds of torture if he chooses this moment for some inter-service rivalry and so decides to play it safe today. He can still give her a stab of that later. "Uh, yeah, that's right." Then he turns to the kids and adds in a mock whisper, "She's good with explosions. If I were you… I wouldn't mess with her."

_That_ finally gets her the boys' full attention – and admiration – and immediately they take her by her hands to drag her away, most probably to the parking garage. Anna wants to interject again but Laura just turns around and mouths to her that it's okay and so he has the pleasure of seeing Laura animatedly talking to the boys and practically overwhelming them with a mixture of her charm and professional expertise with everything that can go BOOM.

Anna seems to have seen it, too because she says to him in a voice low enough Laura and the boys won't hear her, "They like her."

He turns to her, not really able to hide his pride at how well Laura could handle the boys despite her nervousness about making the right impression. "Well, that's good." And then… it slips from his lips, just like that. "Cause she'll be their aunt soon."

That makes Anna do a double-take and actually raise her voice. "She'll be _what_?"

Dammit. Dammitdammitdammit. Anna wasn't supposed to hear about it like that and so fast. But then again… his sister always had the most unique talent of making him spill things he'd desperately wanted to keep to himself, even better than their mother. He sighs. "Their aunt." Obviously, some explaining seems to be in order now. "We… decided to get married. We'll have to wait for the paperwork to go through, but… that should be solved in a few months tops."

His sister, though, doesn't look like she finds this sufficient. "You said you were bringing your _girlfriend_, not your _fiancé_!"

He wished she'd keep her voice down. It's a wonder Laura and the boys still look like nothing could interrupt their expert conversation about explosions and why the USMC is ten times better than the USAF – he'll definitely have to have a word with her about corrupting his nephews with _that_ – because _other_ people are giving them funny looks. Or did he only imagine that guy over there being a little too interested in them? Anyway… "Well, it… sort of… just happened, you know."

She gives him one of those _sister looks_ and says, "Nothing _ever_ 'sort of just happens' with you."

While usually this is true… it wasn't the case with his proposal. In fact… it wasn't the case with Laura, ever. Laura… Laura really sort of just happened to him and in the end there had been nothing he could have done about it… or would have _wanted_ to do about it. A little apologetically, he shrugs. "This thing did."

She sighs. "Charlie will have a _fit_ about it. You're lucky he's still up in D.C. and won't see you until tomorrow evening." Yeah, that was to be expected. Mom and dad probably won't make much ado about it – although he did have the feeling that his mother was just a little bit reserved when she mentioned Laura in her last letter – but Charlie… won't be happy, to say the least. And the worst thing is: From his point of view, he's completely right. Just one of those times when he wishes his brother-in-law's security clearance was just a _little_ bit higher so he could fully explained.

But as is it… he can't do anything about it anyway and so he just settles for a shrug. "We can still get to that when he's here."

Anna doesn't look very amused. "Yeah, right." She looks like she wants to add something but they have arrived at Anna's car and there's a lively debate going on about who will sit beside Laura. His sister, never one to let her boys get the better of her, decrees by virtue of being their mother that Laura is going to sit wherever she wants.

To Laura's credit, she reassures Anna that it's not a problem sitting in the back seat with the two boys and after a few more minutes of hustle and bustle, everyone is inside and he's the last one to get in… when he suddenly catches someone looking at them, only for a moment. Isn't that… the same guy he saw back in the terminal? Nah, he's seeing ghosts. Must be all those months in Atlantis.

Determined not to let his professional paranoia ruin his leave, he turns away and gets into the car. While they slowly drive away from the airport, moving with the traffic, Anna tells them that dad asked them to drop by the shop because he'll get down to the beach a day later, together with Charlie and since Laura knows that their father owns a little used book store she agrees wholeheartedly… before remembering that she had obviously been resolved _not_ to appear her usual blundering self.

However, he doesn't miss Anna's appreciative little smile as Laura outs herself as a bookworm and for some reason that tells him more than anything else that at least those two will get along well. And when Anna likes someone… Charlie has to follow suit whether he wants it or not.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I should probably be managing my relocation (have I ever told you how much I hate moving? No? I hate it with all my soul) but I could put three checks on my to-do list up to now and I think I can safely reward myself with posting a new chapter, can't I? Anyway, after careful consideration with **mac**, I decided to separate this story into two parts so it won't become the monster I was afraid it would become (in fact... it was her suggestion and thankfully she put some work into convincing me... just shows I'd be nothing without my beta ;)). Yay for mac!


	5. Four

**Four**

It's certainly been an eventful day and she's so tired that she's ready to fall asleep on the spot, after about five hours of flight, becoming the boys' main entertainment and getting to know Evan's father and sister. Unfortunately, she feels like one of the hardest tests still lies ahead of her and that is getting to know Evan's _mother_. Well, and his brother-in-law. She knows Major Charlie Williamson was one of Evan's class mates back at the Academy and even though Evan has never really talked about it she has the suspicion that he dreads his brother-in-law's reaction to their relationship.

At least Major Williamson will join them tomorrow, that much she could gather from what Anna told them so for now, she only has to worry about Evan's mother. She has no idea what to expect – except one letter he didn't want her to read at first – so she's somewhat nervous again when Anna parks the car in the driveway that leads to a house further down the beach.

Of course she does her best not to let it show – and Felix and Toby provide ample cover since they still haven't tired of grilling her about the Corps and the time she has served there – but a seemingly accidental touch from Evan on the small of her back when they get the bags out of the trunk tells her he saw or at least suspected it.

Bravely, she squares her shoulders as they walk down to the house and she prepares for the worst… whatever the worst is going to be. She's almost too nervous to realize that holy crap she's in California and there's _their_ sun sinking into the ocean and they seem to have the beach all to themselves… and then they're on the porch and Anna opens the door and everyone heads into the living room.

She hangs back a little, waiting for the woman that has to be Evan's and Anna's mother to finish greeting her daughter, her grandsons and of course her son. It gives her a chance to make her own observations. Evan's mother surely looks her age but it suits her. Her hair is silvery-white, about shoulder-length and she gives off an energetic air. It starts to become obvious to her that Evan might have inherited his artistic talents from her but that all in all he seems to be closer to his father in his personality… but yeah; it's probably too early to tell yet.

Evan's mother noticed her so she has to suspend any attempt at simply observing until later, anyway. There's a short moment of backpedaling by Evan's mother where she feels awfully scrutinized – probably like Evan felt when Uncle John had his first good look at him – and then Evan's mother extends her hand. Okay, so far so good. When she takes it, there's another short look and oddly enough she notices who Evan got his grey-blue eyes from.

Then obviously the momentarily scrutinizing is over and a faint smile appears on her face and Evan's mother says, "Hello, I'm Eleanor. I'm glad we can finally meet." Uh… really? Okay… that's a good thing, isn't it?

She tries her nicest and most polite smile and replies, "Likewise… Eleanor. Evan has told me quite a lot about you." Which isn't quite true, at least when you don't know Evan _that_ well. But she knows that Eleanor taught Evan how to draw and she also knows who it was that took care of Evan when he'd been sick… and who forced him to remember to eat and sleep during his senior year in high school and that's more than most people in Atlantis know about his family.

Eleanor just raises one of her eyebrows, much as Evan likes to do and says, "Really?" But she doesn't give her a chance to answer since she adds, "Oh well, you two must be _starving_. Time for dinner, I'd say."

To her surprise, Evan clears his throat and says, "Actually, mom… it's been a long day and…"

Evan's mother looks not exactly… _amused_ although she tries to be understanding. But yeah, the dinner table in the background looks very much like she invested quite some time into cooking and setting up the table so she interrupts him, "Oh, I could do with some food, Evan."

He looks at her, pretty much about to tell her they ate something in San Francisco and that she looks like she's about to fall asleep on her feet. But when he sees his mother's face light up he gives in and she has the feeling that she just landed an important point in winning over his mother.

Eleanor urges them to leave their bags in the living room and ushers them to the dinner table. She tries to get a first look at the house and it's quite apparent that there are at least two artists in the family. She's pretty sure that most, if not all of the pictures on the walls are Eleanor's and she thinks she recognized one or two of them to be Evan's by their style but she's also pretty sure he'd never tell her if they were… he probably didn't even want them to be hung here.

There are also a few children's drawings hanging on the fridge, pictures on cupboards, flowers in vases… and for some strange reason it's all those small things that make her realize that she hasn't been on Earth for almost a year and there have been a _lot_ of things she missed. Suddenly she wishes she'd have gone straight to _her_ home… "Laura?" She blinks. Oops. Must have zoned out.

Forcing herself to pay attention to the conversation again she clears her throat and turns to Evan. "Uh, yeah?"

Is there a little amused twinkle in his eyes? "Not paying attention, Captain?" Damn, that's embarrassing. And he _knows_ that. Bastard.

She smirks. "Just not paying attention to _you_." Yeah, take this, she thinks and a snort from Anna tells her that at least _someone_ here finds her funny.

Eleanor, however… well, she'll just chalk the shadow that passed over her face up an overactive imagination because of sleep deprivation. "As if you ever do." This time she can't help but stick out her tongue at Evan for that which makes both Toby and Felix giggle. Oops. Talk about being a role-model and all that. Oh well.

"I'll remind you of that next time we are in…" Coughs both from Evan and Anna and two sets of eyes that tell her "Not in front of the kids!" Huh. "Dire straits and you need me to blow something up," she finishes and can't resist grinning smugly at him. There, that should teach him to insinuate she would never listen to him. And to further demonstrate that she's always paying attention, she adds, "Anyway, what did you want to ask, Eleanor?"

Eleanor gives her a little amused smile. Uh-oh… "I just wanted to know if you'd like some more of those peas." Argh. And yeah, Evan finds this really, really funny.

Between chuckles he manages to say, "You know, that says pretty clearly that _someone_ has to go to bed." She wants to protest immediately and vehemently but all that she can produce is a cracking yawn. Of _course_ that had to happen _now_.

So to forestall any wisecracks from Evan, she simply says, "Only if you tuck me in."

Before he answers, he throws first his mother and then his sister a look and a smirk and Anna's answering look can be summed up pretty neatly with "Don't you _dare_." Huh… what's on his mind _now_? "With pleasure." Well… that wasn't indecent, was it? Okay… maybe not the words in themselves but… the slightly… no, scratch that, the _very_ suggestive grin and undertones speak a different language. Suddenly… she can't wait to get to bed, momentarily forgetting that this is his parents' house and they should be careful in more than one way.

She looks at him and sees her thoughts mirrored in his eyes… well, until Anna clears her throat, that is. "Right. I think this is exactly the moment to call it an evening for you two, huh?"

They both instantly clear their throats and look at their plates, but trying to catch the other's eye from the corner of their eyes, barely keeping from grinning… almost like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Then Evan puts away his cutlery and she follows suit… because despite everything she _does_ feel pretty tired, with her internal clock all messed up due to intergalactic jetlag and all that. "Well, then… good night, huh? Hope it's okay, mom?"

Eleanor just nods and seems to have a hard time keeping from giving them a sardonic little grin. That's all they need to get up. Both Evan's nephews try to stage a protest but Anna does a very good job of explaining to them that their uncle and her came a very long way – she's almost tempted to add "a very, very, _very_ long way" but keeps it to herself so as not to start a new discussion where exactly they came from – and are very tired. Evan doesn't even need to reassure them that tomorrow they will have _lots_ of time to catch up but he does it anyway.

In her state of slight dazedness she can't help coming back to marveling about how natural and easy Evan is with his nephews… and what a great father he will make some day in the future. Uncharacteristically quiet, she follows him upstairs, torn between wanting to see Evan with his _own_ children one day and being scared of not being at least half as good a mother as Anna.

She's so tired that the only thing she fully registers about the room Evan leads her into is the bed. A little regretful that suddenly all thoughts of having a little fun of getting "tucked in" have been replaced by the all-encompassing urge to fall into that bed and not wake up for the next 20 hours, she changes into her night clothes and slides beneath the covers. The last thing she fully registers before falling asleep is Evan's arm encircling her from behind and his voice whispering into her ear, "You did great today, Buttercup. They're totally in love with you." With a smile she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **So, they're there... sounds like it's going to be a fun vacation, mh? In other news, I finished the Epilogue yesterday and am seriously wondering how the hell I could write so many chapters in so little time... maybe **mac** can answer the question? Oh, also... lots of thanks to **The Cat's Whisker** for some really interesting thoughts on possible plots for SG-stories on Earth. I won't spoil anything for _this_ story but let's just say... I might come back to one or two of them (I'd tell you and ask beforehand, of course).


	6. Five

**Five**

Some things, he thinks when he trudges out of the bathroom, still a little groggily, just never change. Intergalactic jetlag being a bitch, for example. Nearly ten hours of uninterrupted sleep and he _still_ feels like a bunch of Wraith just tried to eat him. On the bed, Laura's still out cold and despite knowing that she'll probably give him an earful for letting her sleep while the rest of the house is up and about he just doesn't have the heart to wake her up.

In the three weeks prior to this trip she'd been working her ass off with all kinds of things – missions, lab work, PT… – and more often than not he had secretly wondered if she had possibly found a way to make her days a few hours longer than his because there just didn't seem to be another way for him to get some sleep with that insane schedule.

Seeing her there in the sunlight – _Earth_ sunlight – curled up on the bed, half hugging her pillow and sleeping deeply enough that not even an exploding crate of C4 could get her to wake up, devoid of any of the many walls she erects around herself daily, kind of defenseless and vulnerable… it does strange things to his heart and he can't help but bend down to give her a kiss on the naked shoulder. Her only reaction is a very soft sigh and hugging her pillow a little more tightly. Smiling he leaves her to hopefully another hour or two of sleep and goes to see if there's anyone around the house.

As it turns out… only his mother is currently there, rummaging around in the kitchen. Leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets he says softly, "Morning, mom."

A little startled she turns around to him but then continues doing the dishes as if nothing happened, replying unperturbed, "I'd rather say noon."

Yeah, that was to be expected… of course she'd go directly for that. He grins. "Mid-morning."

"Oh, are we in a bartering mood today?" She raises her eyebrow and he can't help continue to grin. Before he can answer, she adds, "If that is the case… how about you make a trip into town? We're a little short on milk and a few other things."

Huh. So typical. He's been away for almost a year, to God knows where – at least from his mother's perspective – and the first full day he's back home he gets demoted to errand boy? "Actually, mom…"

"Great!" What the… "Anna took the minivan to take the boys to the airport to fetch Charlie and your father but the compact is still available. If you leave now… you can be back before they get back. I left you a list at the door." Why is it that the minute we cross the threshold into our parents' home, we're treated like kids again, even when we're in our mid-thirties, he wonders, not for the first time. And because he knows resistance is futile in this case – it was when he was five and it'll probably still be when he is 50 – he simply sighs.

"Consider it done, mom. Oh, and mom?" She looks at him, a little miffed as if she hadn't even anticipated any resistance or maybe even _him_ having a request as well. "Let Laura sleep. And be nice to her when she comes down, okay?"

Ha. She hadn't counted on _that_ but he's neither dumb nor blind. Of _course_ he had seen that she had reservations regarding Laura yesterday, as tired as he had been. Not _real_ reservations, like the evil mother-in-law or something but… she didn't take to her as fast and as easily as Anna did and that irks him. However, of course she knows how to cover it up. "Have I ever been _not_ nice to any of your girlfriends?"

Well, no. Not even to the one he'd asked to marry him and who had flat out refused but seen no problem in carrying on in a relationship with him for several more months – in which he had suffered very quietly and which his mother had _seen_. Still… "I'm just saying. Anyway… I'm off, huh?" His mother throws him a last look which looks just a little bit like she's contemplating giving him a piece of her mind about not showing his parents the appropriate respect but in the end she just turns back to the dishes. Oh well.

Grabbing the keys and the list, he walks out of the house and takes a moment to breathe in the salty air on the porch facing their bit of beach and the Pacific and he could swear that _this_ salty air tastes totally different from the salty air on New Lantea.

Heading over to the car he has the fleeting thought how it might be to live here, with Laura… two or three kids… no blood-sucking aliens out to get them, just two everyday nine-to-five jobs… No, not yet. In a few years' time maybe but _definitely_ not yet. He isn't ready to leave the adrenaline rush that living in Atlantis is behind and Laura is even less.

But there's one thing that stuck with him and that's the possibility of children. They haven't talked about it seriously yet and it'll probably be some more months until they actually do. As he drives the car over the ocean road to the nearest town, he just can't shake the images of Laura with Torren and Laura with his nephews. He knows he should talk to her about this because he has the feeling that _she_ isn't quite as ready for kids as he is becoming more and more and… and he's so immersed in these thoughts that he almost doesn't notice the car following him.

But just as he starts to find it strange that the car stays behind him on the otherwise empty road, it overtakes him and he feels stupid for this bout of paranoia. Dismissing the queasy feeling in his stomach as the result of having been in the wrong galaxy for too long, he makes a point of not even looking at the car as it overtakes him. This is really getting stupid. First the guy at the airport, now some random car… He better not tell Laura about this because she'd probably laugh her ass off.

When he arrives at the local super market's parking lot… he immediately looks for the car from before by reflex and chastises himself for it because it's silly… and the car isn't even _there_. He also purposefully ignores the telltale pricking in his neck when he passes the dairy aisle and the feeling of being watched while standing in the check-out line.

However, if he's honest… he doesn't really feel comfortable until he's in the car and on the road again, this time alone until he arrives back at his parents' house. Just in time to see the rest of the family arriving as well. Finally abandoning all paranoid thoughts he sighs a last time and then readies himself to brace the full impact of a family vacation.

* * *

**A/N:** Right, so I'd wanted to publish this chapter about three days ago... but then the DSL-crisis happened (would you believe it? I don't only have to deal with packing crates and paying enormous sums for lots of relocation stuff... _no_, T-Com also decided to kill my DSL-line and send me a technician who wants to charge me for a three figure sum for _his_ incompetence... thankfully the rest of the T-Com support people were actually very helpful) and I had to contend myself with my TV and my crates. But hey, here I am! And yes, I do intend some plot development... in the future ;)


	7. Six

**Six**

According to Evan's mother – Eleanor, she reminds herself – it's absolutely okay that she got up only an hour ago but she'll positively kick Evan's ass for not waking her up when he gets back. For the time being, though, she decided to take up residence on the swing on the porch. Eleanor assured her she doesn't need her help in the house and quite frankly… she doesn't feel up to a one-on-one with her future mother-in-law just yet.

So she's sitting on the swing, reading and trying to relax and shake off this strange nervous itchy feeling that had started when Eleanor had told her Evan was out for groceries. Or well, to be honest… she had that feeling since arriving at the airport in San Francisco. She'd tried to ignore it and put it down to being tired and generally a bad case of intergalactic jetlag but even after more than ten hours of sleep it didn't disappear. In fact… it seems to have become stronger.

Strong enough to make her tap her foot in a constant manner and make her look up from her book every few pages… although she has no clue what exactly she's looking for. She's starting to get a little fed up with herself and… "We're back!" And there goes the pleasant quiet reading time.

Refusing to admit that she's actually _relieved_, she puts the book to the side and stands up to confront the stampede that is Evan's nephews. She really likes the little guys and she does have a secret joy in trying to corrupt them to the dark… the _Marine_ side. And yeah, there they come running, with Anna close behind them.

"Look, Laura's up!" Yeah, well… "Do you _always_ sleep in?" At this, Anna can only give her an apologetic glance and a shrug but she just grins at the boys.

"They call that 'jetlag' and it's all your uncle's fault, anyway." Oops, said uncle just came round the corner, grocery bags in his arms.

"_What_ was my fault, huh?" Typical. Of course he'd only hear half the story and go all snarky on her.

She sticks out her tongue, momentarily forgetting that there are children present who were told repeatedly that this is _not_ polite. "That your whole family thinks I'm a slacker."

He grins a little evilly and replies, "Nah, no one thinks…"

"So, that's her, huh?" he's suddenly interrupted by a tall dark-blonde man rounding the corner together with Evan's father who gives her smile. Well… there's no mistaking who the other guy is, judging by the rather disapproving look on his face. Major Charlie Williamson, you can bet your life on that.

She crosses her arms in front of her chest and gives him back an equally not very amused look. "Yeah, that's her." Then she extends her hand, but isn't able to hold back the sarcasm from her voice, "Laura Cadman, pleased to meet you. Who are you?" Uh-oh, Evan is _not_ happy. But hey, _no one_ likes to be talked of as if she isn't there.

For a moment it looks as if he'll just walk past her but then he relents and takes her hand to shake it. Did she just see Anna throw her husband an evil glare? And hear Evan's father clear his throat? "Charlie Williamson, nice to meet you." Judging by the tone of his voice? Not so much. It's not overly aggressive or impolite but the edge in it is enough to suggest he's resolved not to like her. Oh well, it's not like she hadn't known it wouldn't be easy.

"Right… I'll be… inside, huh. Dad… Guys?" That was Anna, sensing that this isn't over yet. She even quietly relieves Evan of the grocery bags while ushering the kids inside after their grandfather. It amazes her how easy this all looked, confirming her self-assessment that it'll take a long while until she's ready to be a mother.

Once she's inside, there's an uncomfortable silence of DOOM for a moment… until Evan clears his throat. "Well, uh, right… obviously, I don't have to introduce you to each other anymore." When did Evan turn into Rodney 'Captain Obvious' McKay? She raises her eyebrow and gets a grimace in return. Ah, at least he _knows_ he just sounded like Rodney.

Unfortunately, back to uncomfortable silence again. In the end, it's Evan who loses his patience and just says, "Okay, look, Charlie, I know what you think…"

"Oh really?" Someone is _not_ happy… and the urge to follow Anna and the rest of the family inside is starting to become really strong. This is really something between Evan and his brother-in-law… but it's also about her and she refuses to leave Evan alone for this.

"Come on, we don't have to do this." Then Evan seems to remember that they're equals and he doesn't have to defer to Williamson. She can see it in the way he straightens up subconsciously and tries to make himself taller. Uh-oh. Whenever he looks like that… he's about to say something he might regret later.

She clears her throat and suddenly, the guys' attention is on her. "Hey, uh… I think it's time for lunch, isn't it?" Oh wow, _that_ was an oratory masterpiece if she ever heard one. However, at least it served to distract them, even if they do give her a look questioning her intelligence just for a moment. Well… just this time she'll let it pass because quite frankly she isn't really proud of _that_ diversion.

Williamson, though, clears his throat and nods. "Right. Suppose I'll see you inside, huh?" With that he brushes past her and leaves Evan and her standing on the porch. The moment he's through the door, Evan groans in frustration and hits one of the porch's pillars with his hand.

"Fucking crap." Obviously… this went worse than Evan had anticipated. He's now leaning on the porch's railing, his had hanging down and that sight touches her. She sighs without sound and walks up to him, coming to stand beside him to rub his back.

It makes him look up at her and give her a little weary smile. She tries to give him a brave one in return and says, "Maybe he just needs a little time."

Evan sighs and lets go of the railing to turn to her. "Yeah, guess he does." He doesn't look really convinced about it and she starts to realize that Williamson's approval means more to him than she thought… maybe even more than _he_ thought. Dammit, she just can't see him like this and she's half ready to march into that house this instant and tell Williamson what an ass he is not to trust his brother-in-law in his decisions… but then she remembers the consequences of when she had marched up to _Simmons_ and decides to keep her temper in check, just for a little while longer. Maybe Williamson _really_ only needs a little time to get used to the idea of his brother-in-law being involved with one of his subordinates.

So instead of giving Williamson a piece of her mind she just takes a deep breath, gives him another brave smile and a kiss on the lips and that does seem to lift his spirits a little. "Come on, we shouldn't keep your mother waiting. Don't want to get on _her_ bad side."

He grins at her. "Afraid of the future mother-in-law?"

"I though we had established that Laura Cadman isn't afraid of _anything_." With that, she gives him a punch in the shoulder and he answers it by poking her side and only the fact that they just entered the house prevented this from getting… well, hotter.

* * *

**A/N:** So that... didn't go exactly well, did it? Poor Evan is just a wee bit devasted (as was I when I got no reviews save **mac**'s for the last chapter... apparently, you all spoiled me way too much ;)). Oh well, we'll see how that plays out in future chapters. And since I forgot to say it last time: like always, mac (who's off making cheese... or so she told me) did a tremendous job with betaing this chapter :)


	8. Seven

**Seven**

"Hey, flyboy." He turns around and looks up to see his sister step onto the porch and sit down beside him on the topmost step.

"Hey yourself, professor." She rolls her eyes. Well, he could have called her 'Air Force wife', and she would have liked that a lot less, even though it's probably truer than calling her professor. She takes really great care to tell people that she might hold a PhD and be a college lecturer, but _not_ a professor.

"Whatcha been doing? Brooding again?" Now it's his turn to roll his eyes.

"Why does _everyone_ have to call it brooding? I'm _not_. I'm watching the sunset and… thinking." She snorts.

"Yeah, sure, _thinking_. Like you were ever able to do that." Here they are, an Air Force Major at the age of 36 and a PhD college lecturer at the age of 33, and they still sound no older than ten and seven. He grins to himself. Some things just never change.

"Remember I needed a . in geology to become a Major?" She makes a dismissive gesture with her hand.

"Anyone can do a . in _geology, _even you, flyboy." He thumps her lightly in the shoulder. "Ow! Just you wait until I tell Charlie how you treat his wife and the mother of his sons." Like Anna ever needed any help from her husband, to defend herself against her brother. In fact, it had been Williamson who had needed a bit of her rescuing him from her brother.

"Wasn't _he_ the one who needed help from _you_?"

"Only because _you_ were acting like an idiot. And not for the first time, either." Well… yes, he had. When he'd found out that his little sister was secretly dating the guy who was threatening his place as top of the class back at the Academy he'd almost decked Williamson for using his rival's little sister to unsettle him and threaten his grades. In the end, his sister had had to intervene and give him a good wigging that not everything was about _him_, but that Williamson was actually much more interested in _her_.

"Right. I know someone who would agree to that." She chuckles.

"And still she agreed to marry you. There must be _something_ about you then." She grins at him, and he can't help grinning back. But there's something that's been on his mind for quite some time now, and this is a good moment to ask it.

"You… you are okay with her, right?" Anna looks at him, a little surprised about his earnest and slightly insecure tone. But this is really important to him. He loves Laura, and he wants to marry her. He'd do so in any case, but he'd have serious problems if Anna or any other family members – including his brother in law – had a problem with her.

"Yeah, I am. And so is everyone else. She's really nice. Granted, she's younger than I am, which does need some getting used to, and Charlie is still fretting over the whole non-frat thing, but she's great. And the kids are both totally smitten by her." He'd tried to talk to Williamson about this several times during the week but none of his attempts had been fruitful. In the end he'd just given up and simply not touched the subject anymore – even omitting Moore's relationship with Maureen when Charlie had asked how he was doing – because he didn't want to cause permanent harm to the friendship with Charlie. Some things… you just had to accept.

However, that doesn't mean it's _easy_. He sighs. "He hates her, doesn't he?"

Damn, that sounded much more desperate than he had intended it to. Surprisingly, his sister… reaches for his hand and squeezes it, shaking her head with a kind of sad smile. "No, he doesn't. He's trying very hard to convince himself that he does but… Look, Evan, he'll come around eventually."

Yeah, he tried to tell himself that as well but… "What if he doesn't, Anna?" Of course he could just let it go, tell himself that he doesn't have to give a _damn_ about what Major Charles Williamson thinks… but that would simply be lying. It bothers him because it does matter to him if Williamson thinks that he's unlawfully screwing a junior officer and getting undeserved favors. Also, because despite everything they _are_ friends and not for the first time he wishes Williamson's security clearance was high enough he could tell him. He _would_ understand then.

Anna is aware of at least part of this conflict as well and she takes a deep breath. "It's hard on him, of course. You know as well as I that Charlie isn't one for breaking rules." No, he isn't. And it's not a bad thing per se because back at the Academy, Williamson's intimate and extensive knowledge of any and all Air Force regulations, no matter how obscure, had saved Moore's – and _his_ – ass more than once. He also may have gone on deployments – at some point they all had to – but he'd simply chosen another path than Moore and he did and had never been in a situation where the best thing you could do with the rule book was to throw it out the window.

"That's what worries me so much. Essentially he's right and I just… God, I wish he could be just a little _less_ of a soldier and a _bit_ more of a civilian, just this once." Yeah, that's probably the whole problem in a nutshell… and the reason why it'll probably _never_ be solved.

"Yeah, don't we all." The tone in her voice… Anna never complained about being an Air Force wife. Not when he'd been offered a posting in Washington and she had to give up her teaching position at NYU, even though she had been promised a promotion to Dean, not even when Charlie had been away on deployment during almost all of her second pregnancy… no, never. It's the first time ever she so much as came close to complaining and it gets him worried.

"Anna… is everything okay between the two of you?" For a moment it looks like she'll tell him her marriage is none of his business but then she gives him a smile that looks a little weary.

Taking another deep breath, she says, "Yeah. Hey, don't look at me like that. We _are_ doing fine." Despite the weary smile… it sounds sincere and he thinks back to the last week, remembering all the little gestures between Charlie and his sister and being glad they were still as happy as they used to be. He's… relieved that he wasn't just imagining it. "It's just that… yeah; sometimes things would be a little easier if Charlie were a civilian. But then again… things would be easier if _you_ were a civilian."

Okay, he gets what she's alluding to here. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. And we all know Charlie wouldn't be Charlie if he were a civilian, huh?"

She grins. "Yeah. I wouldn't want him any other way. By the way…" and now she'll probably change the topic… "We were a little surprised about Laura. I mean, mom and I were, at least." Yep, just as he thought.

And he's kind of thankful for it as well – discussing her marriage was never a really big topic between his sister and him – so he goes along with it. "Surprised? Why?" His sister laughs a quiet little laugh.

"Cause she's so totally not your type. Remember all the other girls?" Yeah, he does, thank you very much. "Not _one_ of them was like her. Usually you go for the dark haired mysterious one or the cute blonde, but the no-nonsense "Don't be such a girl" red-head? And a _Marine_? You never dated inside the Armed Forces, even if there was no reg problem." He sighs. Well, she's right there. But the other female soldiers he met who were not off-limits… they simply weren't her.

"Yeah, well… we can't choose whom we fall in love with, right?" She nods and then shortly squeezes his shoulder.

"No, we can't. And speaking of Laura… where exactly _is_ she?" A frown appears on Anna's face, and he can reciprocate. He knows where Laura is, but he's not exactly happy about that. He just can't shake the feeling of being watched whenever they venture away from the house and he still hasn't told her after about a week, because he doesn't want to spoil her vacation, and because he knows that she has enough problems with worrying about the impression she's making on his family, but… it just won't go away.

"Running." Anna raises her eyebrows.

"You don't go running together? Surely she could easily keep up with you." He chuckles.

"Damn right she could. She wouldn't be based where I am if she couldn't. No, it's more like… she's not exactly a morning person. And she usually likes to go running alone. She lets me have time for myself, so it's just fair I let her have hers." And usually he doesn't have a problem with that, but… there's still that feeling he can't shake, every time they venture out of the house, even on this part of the beach that hardly ever gets other visitors. He really, really hopes he's just seeing things, in Atlantis too long, still needs a little time to unwind after going on without any real R&R for months.

"Huh… you scare me." He turns to his sister, his eyebrow raised. "Well… that sounded so… _mature_." He can't help punching her shoulder very lightly and she jabs back, laughing. Before the little scene erupts into a full sibling punching match, though, he sees a figure round the dune obscuring the little part of the beach belonging to his parents' house. It's a lone runner, with a ponytail swinging left and right.

He's a little surprised about the wave of relief washing over him. When she had gone running, he'd excused himself from inside, telling himself he just wanted to have a look at the sunset he hadn't seen for such a long time, but if he were honest with himself, the only reason he went outside was the need to calm himself down while he waited for her.

She has reached them, slightly out of breath, her hair a little ruffled by the breeze and her running shoes and legs covered in specks of wet sand. Her cheeks are a little flushed and her arms and legs are glistening with sweat. As her mouth transforms into a happily exhausted little smile, he suddenly wonders what in hell ever took him so long to make a real move on her.

"Did I ever tell you how much I missed running through some real landscape?" she asks and because she moves to stretch her legs, which are only covered in some hot pants, right in front of his eyes, he fails to notice that she almost breached security protocol.

Anna, though, heard the slight slip of tongue. "Some "real landscape"? What's _that_ supposed to mean?" He nearly sputters and tries to find some excuse, but Laura's faster than him.

"We aren't permitted to run outside of the base's perimeter, for security reasons. And after you've done the base circle about twice you know it inside and out. There are only so many variations to run," she replies absolutely calm and unperturbed, not missing a single beat.

Not fully convinced – but more out of habit than because she doesn't buy Laura's explanation – Anna just shrugs and says, "I see. Well… that must be some kind of paradise for you then."

Laura's face lights up in a full smile, looking like a kid in a candy store… or Laura with something _really_ big for her to blow up. "You bet it is." Then she comes up to him and leans down to him to give him a short kiss on the lips. She smells like sea water and sand and sweat and some last lingering reminders of soap… he has to forcibly remind himself that grabbing her right here would be a bad idea, because his sister is sitting beside him.

So instead he raises an eyebrow and says, "Care to explain what that was for, Captain?"

She grins. "For not letting me chicken out and dragging me here, Major." Then she turns to Anna. "Your brother is the most stubborn guy I know."

Grinning, Anna answers, "No kidding. It's really a curse, you know." Hey! Could they please stop talking about him as if he weren't there?

"Oh, I don't know… I would have been seriously screwed once or twice if he hadn't simply refused to give up." And _he_ would have been seriously screwed once or twice if _she_ hadn't been her usual impulsive self and simply acted without thinking too much, like he likes to do all too often.

"What can I say… it's a gift." They both turn to him to see him grinning smugly, and they roll their eyes simultaneously.

"I think I'll grab a shower… maybe you can use that time to get over yourself, farm boy." The moment she says it, his sister raises her eyebrow, and he simply _knows_ he's never going to hear the end of it. And he also knows that Laura did that on purpose. He tries to catch her and to drag her into his lap as a means to get back, but she's faster, sidestepping him with a giggle and disappearing through the door.

He looks back at Anna, who's _bursting_ with curiosity. With a defeated sigh he rolls his eyes and says, "Alright, come on, say it."

She snorts. Then, "_Farm boy_? Where the hell does _that_ come from?"

He feels himself blushing and really hopes it has to do something with the fact that even though the sun is setting, it's still really warm. "It's a long story… but I guess you won't stop pestering me anyway. So… remember _The Princess Bride_?"

"Of _course_ I do. We both _loved_ that book. One of the few things we could agree on even as kids." She makes a face. Yeah, well… they may be very comfortable around each other _now_, but for a very long time, there seemed to be practically nothing they could agree on and he remembers some really impressive fights. It took them all until his second year at the Academy for their relationship to even out, because only then they realized they actually missed each other.

"Yeah… turned out Laura liked it as much as I did, and… one day I ended up sitting beside her bed in the infirmary and reading it to her. It kind of… stuck with us." Anna nods, and for a while it's silent.

Then she does something she rarely does: She puts her hand on his forearm and squeezes it affectionately. "I'm glad you found your Buttercup at last." He agrees wholeheartedly. And he's glad his sister is happy for him. Well, until she grins wickedly and says, "So don't mess this one up, flyboy."

He refrains from punching her again and simply says a little haughtily, "I don't intend to."

"Good for you, then. Lord knows you can screw up _big_ time."

* * *

**A/N:** You know, it was fascinating to see your different perceptions of Charlie (I found especially **ShaViva**'s and **The Cat's Whiskers**'s reviews interesting in that regard... they both gave me some food for thought). Also, I realized I should either write faster or update slower ;) (since **mac** suggested to make two stories out of this because the stretch would have been too great otherwise and I'm just one chapter into "Meet the Parents" piece #2 as of yet).

BTW, congrats to ShaViva for completing moving house... I'll hopefully be done by the end of the week ;)


	9. Eight

**Eight**

Whoa, what a day. Going to the beach with the whole family three or four times last week had been exhausting enough… but going to the beach with only Felix and Toby? Total and utter chaos. _Fun_ chaos, granted, but also… _exhausting_ chaos. She has no idea how Anna can stand this kind of mayhem every day… or how _she_ should ever be able to endure it on a daily basis.

Over the last week… she'd caught herself increasingly often having those thoughts and it had… scared her. Of course she'd never admit it but until now she'd always considered herself too young to be a mother yet but seeing how good Evan was with the kids and how _happy_ it made him… it planted seeds in her mind she's not sure yet if she likes them.

And even despite the chaos and the exhaustion that a day with the boys brought, there had been another good thing about it: it had been a day away from Charlie Williamson. Not that he really gave her or _them_ a hard time – Anna made sure of that – but she could sense the tension between Evan and him.

Evan hadn't talked much about it but the one time they had… she had found her suspicions confirmed that Williamson's disapproval bothered him much more than he'd expected. He'd tried to be confident about Williamson changing his mind but she could hear and feel pretty clearly that it was more like whistling in the dark than real confidence.

At least Eleanor had started to warm up to her in the last few days and the big bad future mother-in-law had become a warmhearted, witty woman she enjoyed being around. So yeah, they still haven't told anyone about the engagement – alright, anyone but Anna because obviously Evan had blurted it out to her despite their agreement not to tell anyone until it was officially approved of – but she just hopes Eleanor won't change back to her subtly distanced way once she finds out just how serious her relationship with Evan is.

The rest of the family… she has really started to like Bernard, Evan's father. He's a quiet man, gifted with a dry, but subtle wit and a love of books. Getting to know him explained a few things about Evan… well, as much as getting to know Eleanor did. But to be honest, it had surprised her that Evan's fighter qualities had been inherited from his mother, not his father… as much as his gentleness is like his father's.

She sighs quietly and hugs her pillow a little tighter. So far, visiting Evan's family had turned out to be pretty different from what she had expected but that's not necessarily a bad thing. Of course it means that this vacation isn't exactly _relaxing_… but it's still a vacation and it feels so fucking _good_ just to be two ordinary people among lots of _other_ ordinary people. No orders to follow, no life-sucking aliens breathing down their necks, no megalomaniacs trying to blow up their city, no missions, no mortal danger… yup, it was definitely worth the wait.

Also, today she finally stopped having that stupid feeling of being watched, of someone following their every step that had made her a little jumpy after nearly a week. She just hopes Evan didn't notice it because she doesn't want him to think her a paranoid nutcase. It's the same reason why she hasn't talked to him about it. There's really no reason to run around thinking someone is after them.

Ah… footsteps behind her… Evan's coming back to bed. A few minutes ago, he'd gotten up to leave the room and it woke her up as well, leaving her to recapitulate the day while waiting for him to get back because she had also remembered him running around half-naked the whole day and all those things she would have done to him right then and there on the beach if it hadn't been for his nephews and all the other people.

Pretending to be asleep, she waits for him to get back into bed… but it never happens. Instead she hears more footsteps, coming closer to her, becoming a little… uncoordinated? Huh? What the hell is happening here?

The same moment she thinks this, the footsteps stop and… the feeling of being watched is back. Okay… okay, this is no ordinary paranoia anymore. This is something else and she opens her eyes to find out what it is… and suddenly finds herself staring into the muzzle of a Beretta. A Beretta pointed at her by Evan. Oh. Crap.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so... who of you expected _that_ to happen (apart from **mac**, that is...)? And yes, I know, evil cliffhanger and all that... but I'm done moving house (which means that hopefully by Monday I'll be a real Berliner again, yay me!) so I won't let you wait _that_ long, I promise. Also... I'd wanted to post this two or three days ago but apparently ffnet decided to be a bitch again and not let me upload any new files. But hey, there's still Facebook and helpful hints by other users ;)


	10. Nine

**Nine**

This has to be a nightmare. Even if it's been a few hours that he had to endure this, this has to be a nightmare. Or at least he wishes it was. Ever since they forced that _thing_ into his neck he kept coming back to wishing this was a nightmare. At least the fucking snake seems to think it has beat him into submission – well, figuratively speaking at last, because his _body_ is fine.

So when he realized that the thing had left the bedroom to come back with a gun, he had gathered all his strength and tried to keep it from walking over to Laura. Suddenly he was very glad he made Laura tell him about her experience in Rodney's body because it makes it _way_ easier for him to try and seize back control of his legs. Also… the sheer fear of what was bound to happen to Laura gave him enough energy to bundle all his energies and make the snake stop.

Unfortunately, the snake's hold on his body and its vicious taunting and snarling were too strong for him and all he could do had been a few staggering steps. But now that he – _it_ – is standing over Laura pointing a gun at her – goddammit, with _his_ fucking hands – he finds his vigor renewed and focuses all his energies on keeping the snake from pulling the trigger. Wake up, Laura, _please_ wake up, he thinks and gets vicious and hateful emotions and half-sentences back.

Which is exactly what he wanted because it gives Laura that one spare second she needs to wake up… oh God, he will _never_ forget the look in her eyes. In that split second he knows it will haunt him forever and follow him into every dream and probably every waking moment as well. It's shocked and surprised and betrayed and… God, Laura _move_!

Still keeping a minimal hold on the finger on the trigger he almost _begs_ her to get out of the freeze. It's not _me_; he wants to scream at her. It looks like me but _I_'m _not_ pointing that gun at your head. That is the only thing that gives him enough power to keep on struggling for control with the Goa'uld inside of him, endure the hate and the taunting… _wham_.

Laura's foot just connected with his jaw while her hands have gripped his wrists and he has _never_ been so happy to feel the force of one of her blows before. Also… he's quite surprised that she never _really_ went full force when she had been sparring with him before.

After a precious moment of surprise, the Goa'uld draws on the strength of his body and it tries to force the Beretta's muzzle back into Laura's face. He sees the determination in her face and it obviously intimidates the snake enough to let it fall for an age-old trick. The moment Laura realizes she's no match for its strength anyway anymore, she lets go of his wrists and dives away from the Beretta and rolls off the bed so that the snake falls onto the bed face forward. The damn beast keeps silent outwardly but the barrage from its thoughts gets violent enough that he can't keep his barriers up anymore.

It's the first time he can make out words along the emotions. _Witch_, the snake hisses and _Tau'ri whore_ and _kill you, kill you, kill you_ and for a very short moment he wishes Laura would manage to wrangle that Beretta from the snake's hands and shoot him with it, to end this tirade and all the terrible images the snake has of what it'll do with her once it has her.

Instead, though, she grabs for something in her nightstand's drawer, dodging the snake's attempts at getting her back into its line of fire. More than once, the snake hits her and God, every little bit of that hurts like it were _his_ body that was being maltreated… Hurry up, Laura, _please_ hurry up… come on, I know you can do it… _never gonna make it_… _will make her feel pain beyond reason_… "Cadman to _Apollo_. Emergency beam up for me and Major Lorne, have zats ready."

Thank _God_ she got the distress call out. Unfortunately, the snake has a clear aim on her again. Despite feeling beaten up like he just went through all those beatings he received months ago at the hands of that Dr. Doom guy again, he gathers his last reserves and seizes control of the finger on the trigger again while being assaulted viciously by the snake. The only thing keeping him on the task is the look of desperation and horror in Laura's face… and most of all the fire of determination and fierce loyalty that's underneath the terror. They can make this, they can… _finally_ they are engulfed in the telltale blue light that precedes the beaming process.

* * *

**A/N: **So... there's the solution... well, part of it, anyway. However, I have to say that especially **The Cat's Whiskers'** suggestions and thoughts were interesting and enlightening... as always, actually. Thank you :) Also, everyone congratulate **mac **because she's now the proud owner of a chair back saying 'Kavan Smith' :D


	11. Ten

**Ten**

Groaning she tries to crack her eyes open, but the effort seems to be too much for the moment. What the hell… okay, second try. Whatever happened, at least she's still _alive_ because she just can't bring herself to believe that her head would hurt like _this_ in the afterlife. And slowly bits of what must have caused this headache come back… Oh God, _Evan_.

In an instant, she's sitting upright, regretting it only seconds later. With another groan, she buries her head in her hands… "Easy, Captain," says a voice she doesn't recognize and very carefully, she lifts her head and opens her eyes again. In front of her, there's a woman with the name Dr. Evangeline Hilliard on her name tag, above a patch stating that she's part of the _Apollo_'s medical staff.

Okay, that means she can spare the question of where she is… "Could you please look at me?" She does as she is asked and regrets it only moments later because the doctor shines a flashlight first into her right and then into her left eye and leaves her with another surge of nauseating a headache. Can they please get over this stupid torture? She's alive; she can see straight, she just has to get rid of that fucking headache…

The moment Colonel Ellis, the _Apollo_'s commander comes into view, she jumps off the bed to stand at attention. From the corner of her eye she can see that Dr. Hilliard doesn't actually approve of this – her head doesn't either – but old habits just die hard. So when Ellis comes to stand in front of her she's about to salute him but he just gives her a curt, "At ease, Captain."

With that, she gives him a picture perfect parade rest, momentarily forgetting that she's wearing pajamas instead of a uniform. For some reason, suddenly doing everything by the book is very important for her… almost as if to counter the turmoil inside of her that's getting crazier by the minute, now that memories of what just happened come back to her and the worry for Evan nearly drives her insane.

"I don't like beating around the bush so I'll be blunt. You know what happened before we beamed you up?" Ahaha, _very_ funny, sir, is the first thing she wants to answer Ellis but then the Marine part of her gets the upper hand.

"Sir, yes, sir. I was threatened with a gun by Major Lorne, sir. After a second of shock, I saw his eyes glow like a Goa'uld's and defended myself to make time until I could make a distress call. I don't know anything after what happened after we got beamed up, sir." Ellis just nods. Obviously… he'd just wanted her to confirm a story he knew. Does that mean that they got the snake out of his head?

"You were both hit by zat beams because we didn't know which of you presented the danger. Still good thinking there, Captain." It had been everything _but_ thinking. The only reason why she'd told them to have the zats ready had been because she just had this spur of a moment idea that she somehow needed them to warn of what was going to descend on them.

However… you don't argue with a guy like Ellis about this. "Thank you, sir. Sir… permission to ask a question?"

Ellis nods. "Go ahead."

She suppresses the urge to bite her lip, wishing this was Sheppard in front of her, not Ellis. She doesn't know how many people in the SGC know about the kind of relationship between her and Evan and that it's sanctioned by the highest authorities so she knows she has to be careful. "How's Major Lorne, sir?"

Come on; say he's fine and that he's waiting for me in the next room… "Apart from a few bruises, Major Lorne is fine." Phew. Now how to phrase the question if she can… "However, the SGC hasn't given permission to beam you two down yet. He's currently in the brig." The… brig? "He's still possessed by the Goa'uld, Captain."

It's not the sentence in itself that makes her break her parade rest and lean back against the bed. Rather it's the tone in which Ellis delivers it – not his usual matter-of-factness that borders on brashness but quietly and with just a hint of sympathy. It takes away all her illusions of Evan being himself again, of this nightmare being over almost as soon as it began and she needs a moment to collect herself, as embarrassing as it might be.

Taking a deep breath, she straightens up again and looks Ellis in the eye when she says, "Requesting permission to see him, sir."

To her surprise, Ellis shakes his head. "Request denied, Captain." No. No way. So yes, this is Colonel Ellis, not Colonel Sheppard but this is _Evan_ they're talking about here. She knows that the consciousness of a Goa'uld's host stays intact and awake during the possession and the thought of Evan being alone with that _thing_ in his head, without any means to defend himself or at least hide away makes her sick to her stomach and she desperately wants to give him a sign she's still there. She wants to tell him she _knows_ it wasn't him who threatened her with that gun and that she'll do _everything_ to rip that snake out of his head again… or at least enable other people to do it.

"With all due respect, sir, it's imperative I see Major Lorne." She looks Ellis straight into the eyes, doesn't flinch, doesn't budge… and it's one of the hardest staring matches she has ever had to endure.

In the end, he says, "It's not a pretty sight to see, Captain," and it feels like he's testing her… trying to find out if she's going to falter like a girl in the face of horror. But like hell she'll give him the satisfaction.

Instead of the answer he probably expected, she replies, "Last time I saw him, I was staring into a Beretta's muzzle, held by his hands… in a bedroom in his parents' beach house. I think I've seen enough not so pretty sights to not be shocked by anything, sir."

That quip about the bedroom… had been intentional. If Ellis wants to test her, fine. He just should have expected that _she_ would test _him_ as well. She can hear Dr. Hilliard clear her throat beside her but Ellis is faster than the doc, saying, "Fine. But don't come crying to me when he spits at you."

Hopefully… she'll never have to serve under Ellis because he'll probably never let her forget that he could have decided differently and that she owes him one for this. So she just nods and says, "Thank you, sir. I appreciate it." Ellis looks at her as if to tell her that she better but in the end only tells Dr. Hilliard to complete her physical.

Finally, Hilliard is finished with prying and prodding and although she's not actually happy about it, she lets her go. When they exit the infirmary, a security escort joins them, not the least bit discreetly but she had half-expected it anyway. Also, obviously, there's more to it because Ellis starts questioning her, right then and there in the corridor, "Any idea how that Goa'uld got into Major Lorne, Captain? And how long he's been infected?"

Well… good questions, all of them. Unfortunately… she has no idea. Trying to get a grip on herself, she measures her pace after the Colonel's and keeps her voice level and professional – or as professional as you can when the full impact of what just happened starts to get into your head – when she answers, "Negative on both of them, sir. I just…" Get a fucking _grip_ on yourself, she chides herself when her voice breaks as she's about to explain to Ellis where she'd been when the Goa'uld had revealed himself.

"Captain?" Abruptly… she stops, making Ellis and the escorts stop with her as well. It's becoming harder to make everyone believe none of this has affected her and only the threat of embarrassment beyond everything possible makes her abstain from breaking down right that moment.

She takes a deep breath. "As of now, I can't give you any information on the incident other than I was completely taken by surprise by it, sir. I'm as clueless as everyone else is but believe me: I will do everything possible to help clearing this up ASAP." Then, as an afterthought and to avoid having to talk about this evening any further, she adds, "Permission to ask a question, sir?"

For a moment Ellis eyes her like he expects her to go into hysterics any moment and that look alone makes her straighten up and close herself off even more. No way she'll let this arrogant bastard of a Zoomie officer see _any_ of the turmoil inside of her. As if he saw that, he finally gestures them to move on and nods. "Permission granted, Captain."

"Is there any word yet about the further course of action?" Ellis takes a few moments to answer that question… obviously weighing his options against each other and how much he'll tell her. But dammit, she has _every_ right to be privy of _everything_.

In the end, he replies, "As soon as the SGC gives green light, you'll be beamed down. Far as I know they sent word to the Tok'ra that we need assistance with the extraction of a Goa'uld." Thank _God_. That means that this will be over in a few hours, right? "I gather they will take two or three days to question the Goa'uld in Major Lorne's body." She _almost_ stopped again. And she _almost_ jumped Ellis to hit him where it _really_ hurts for that. Goddammit, don't they have _any_ idea what Evan might be going through at the moment? Do they really want to make him suffer for so much longer? Do they…

No… she needs to stay cool and calm. There's a _reason_ they won't free him immediately of the Goa'uld and of course it's a _good_ reason. So she swallows all the insults and the fantasies of physical assault on Ellis and says matter-of-factly, "To find out who did this, I take it?"

Ellis nods, hopefully _not_ privy to the things that just went through her head. "Correct. To put it bluntly… they're scared shitless about this. Flushed quite a few of the red tape junkies out of their holes." Huh. Where did that come from? Someone got a problem with the SGC here?

She chooses not to dwell on this too much and only utters a non-committal, "I see, sir." It looks like Ellis wants to reply something but they just entered the area she recognizes as the brig from her time on the _Daedalus_. They come to a halt in front of a bulkhead and Ellis gestures for the security escort to open it. Right. Whatever awaits her in there… the most important thing is to always remember that Evan's still there, somewhere behind those golden Goa'uld eyes and that he needs to know _she_ is still there as well.

* * *

**A/N:** Apparently, someone's not exactly happy about the Goa'uld making her fiancé an unwilling host... Also, I hope I got Ellis right since it's been a while since I saw his SGA eps. Oh, and everyone be sympathetic to **mac** who seems to be in a bit of bad luck this week (the week she wanted to do beta work for me of all weeks -_-). And as always I enjoyed your comments and speculations, especially **The Cat's Whiskers'** one. You always give me so much food for thought it's awesome!


	12. Eleven

**Eleven**

If he still had been in charge of his body… he would probably be pacing the perimeter of the cell they put him in by now. But as it is, the snake seems to be determined to appear totally unfazed. That it is _not_ is clear to him from the snarls it's been mentally hurling at him ever since waking up in a cell aboard the _Apollo_.

It just can't get past the fact that Laura bested it and the ideas of what it will do to Laura when it catches her have moved beyond anything he could ever imagine a sick mind could come up with it. At least he found the strength to shield himself from them shortly after recovering from the stun blast. He wishes he had the strength to _battle_ them and kick the snake's ass but as it is, it's hard enough to keep the beast at bay.

God, how he hopes that Laura is okay… suddenly, the bulkhead to the cell room opens and as the snake opens its eyes, he can see as well who walks in. It's Laura… followed by Colonel Ellis and a security escort of two Marines. Immediately, the snake becomes alert and the hate intensifies enough that it pierces his mental barricades.

Trying to ignore the snake and taking care to keep his emotions to himself, he takes in the sight of her. She's standing upright and looks a little worse for the wear with the split lip and the bruised cheekbone but otherwise unharmed. Also… he can see that she's _really_ pissed off although she tries to hide it behind a formal exterior. At what or whom he can only guess and he hopes to God it's not _him_ although he does deserve it for not fighting those guys who overpowered him back in that bathroom at the beach harder only a few hours ago. If he had… they probably wouldn't have been able to force that snake into his neck and they wouldn't be in this mess.

She takes a few steps closer to the bars… as does the snake. For at least another minute all she does is glare at the snake – at _him_? – and in the end it's the snake who loses its nerve first. "Still alive, I see." It spoke with _his_ voice instead of the deep, unnatural voice the Goa'uld usually assume after having revealed their true identity and not seeing anymore sense in hiding and he knows it did this on purpose.

Laura, however, takes great care not to let it show through if it intimidated her. Instead she smirks and says, "Yeah, no thanks to you."

The snake takes another step towards the bars, being only a foot or so away from them now. "You can sneer as much as you want to… but we will get you, weak one. We got _this_ one." With that, the snake means him and he'd love to contradict it, telling it that no one _got_ him… and that _Laura_ is far from being _weak_. However, that would draw its attention back to him and he'd rather let it underestimate Laura than tip it off to her incredible strength when under pressure.

"Hate to disappoint you but you got _nothing_. All you did was make an incredibly big mistake and you'll _pay_ for it." Whoa… he's pretty sure he's never seen her like this before. So… cold and determined and spiteful. They should have _never_ messed with her… with _both_ of them, because for some reason her determination took him in and he feels his will to beat this thing strengthen.

The snake takes another step towards the bars, clearly to intimidate Laura… but the only ones reacting are the security SFs. Surprisingly… Ellis gestures for them to stay where they are. "No, _you_ will pay. This is just the beginning, little human. Four years ago you made the wrong move and now it's time you own up for it." Four years ago… he does some calculations… _the gate bomb_. Yes, that's it. This is… the Trust's work. They must have found out who it was that found the decisive clue for figuring out who planted the bomb in Atlantis all those years ago.

Laura must have realized it as well because now she takes the final steps towards the bars so that she and the snake are toe to toe. God, that fire in her eyes… he's _so_ glad that she's just looking at his face and not at _him_. Also… he feels a wave of fierce affection for her well up and the burning wish to be able to reach out to her and touch her is nearly overwhelming. She narrows her eyes for just a moment and then says, in a clipped and very precise voice with just the hint of a fierce undertone, "Listen snakey, and listen well. You and your pathetic buddies are dead meat. I'll get you; wherever you try to hide. You really messed with the wrong Marine and I'll make sure that there won't be enough left of you to recognize your species. You'll count yourself lucky if the Tok'ra manage to take you away before I can get my hands on you. I'll make you regret this like you never regretted _anything_ before."

Whoa. He sure as hell got the message loud and clear. This wasn't meant solely for the snake… it was also meant for him, to tell him that she knows very well that he's still there. It was also a promise to do whatever she can to free him from this thing… and to punish those that did this to him. If he were them… he'd be pretty scared by now.

And lo and behold… the snake is, at least for another precious moment where he manages to take very brief control of his eyes and look her directly into the eye. She doesn't say anything… but before she turns around, her face changes to apologetic for a split second and she actually lifts her hand and brushes his cheek with her fingertips. The touch is so brief and light that he isn't quite sure if it actually happened but the insults the snake loudly hurls at her after pushing him back into his mind's boundaries when she leaves the room with a short "I need to contact Major Lorne's family, sir," to Ellis speak volumes.

He wishes she didn't have to leave but at least now they know who did this to him – to _them_ – and she managed to give him enough confidence to be able to bear this just a little while longer. He knows he's very close to the breaking point but as long as he knows that she's out there fighting… he can do it as well. Even if it's a kind of fighting he never had to do before.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter Eleven... in which we learn why you should _never_ mess with Laura Cadman, not even when you consider yourself a god. Man, I love writing Laura kicking ass :D I definitely should write more of that... anyway, what else did I want to say? Oh, right, **mac**'s currently bidding on a very interesting item in the Propsworx auction over on Ebay and I really hope she'll get it... everyone wish her luck :D (also, thanks again for your insightful comments, especially **The Cat's Whiskers**, because that's how I see Ellis as well... thanks for liking my interpretation :))


	13. Twelve

**Twelve**

She has no idea how long she has been standing here, behind that one-way glass panel. She only knows it's the fourth time they have questioned Evan – or rather the snake inside of him – and that she's starting to get sick of it. That thing won't tell them any more than they know anyway and they're actually torturing _Evan_ more than the snake with it.

Still she can't stop… "Evening, Captain." To her chagrin, she actually flinches when Colonel Samantha Carter announces her presence after quietly stepping into the darkened room.

A little dismayed at herself, she hastens to get back at least a bit of her dignity and then turns around. "Evening, ma'am."

At first Carter doesn't say anything and simply steps up next to her to look into the interrogation room, just like she was doing a moment ago. Inside, they have heavily cuffed the snake and two SFs with their zats drawn stand at either side. The snake is facing the window and the interrogator – a male civilian going by the name of Daniels – has his back to her. She gets a really nice and clean view of Evan's face sneering at the Daniels and now and then looking at the reflective glass panel, probably knowing full well she's standing here.

At least the damn thing gave up not using the glowing eyes and the unnaturally deep voice a while ago. She'll never admit it to _any_one – not even Evan – but it _had_ unnerved her to see Evan's face contort into hatred and hear Evan's voice hurling insults at her. To her shame… it had unnerved her enough that the first thing she'd done after contacting Evan's family from the _Apollo_ and trying to make believe that they just had a minor official matter they needed to take care of and were both okay and entering the cabin they'd given her had been breaking down in a crying heap.

It had taken her an hour to get her wits together again because the wraking sobs just wouldn't stop and the pictures of Evan pointing that gun at her and looking at her with more hatred in his eyes she ever thought anyone could feel just wouldn't go away. But what had haunted her most… had been that split second when she could see _Evan_ in his eyes again. She can't quite say what exactly it was but… there had been something in his gaze that just… She can't help taking a deep breath to keep herself from continuing that trail of thoughts.

On the other side of the window, Daniels asks the snake another question about the identities of its accomplices and the only answer he gets is another promise to make everyone regret this. She wishes it would stop saying that because as far as she knows… the snake might not be able to kill _her_ anymore… but it surely can do that to _Evan_. They tried to keep that from her but in the end she had found out from someone on the infirmary staff – after a very minimal amount of threatening the nurse – that a Goa'uld is absolutely capable of causing all kinds of horrible things to the host's brain as a last resort.

It's been a few minutes since Colonel Carter entered the room and she still hasn't said anything and that starts to make her nervous. It also irritates her how thin-skinned this whole ordeal has made her. The breaking down thing had been embarrassing enough and she had been _alone_ when it had happened. But seeing Evan like this right in front of her… it makes her want to do it all over again. So she wishes Carter would just _go_ and leave her alone.

Instead, though, Carter finally says, "Captain, excuse me for being so blunt but… why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

What the…? This is just about the last thing she would have expected Carter to say. She wouldn't have been surprised if Carter had told her that the arrival of the Tok'ra supposed to take this thing out of Evan is delayed _again_ or even ordered her to beat it and stop getting in the way of the people working on this case but _that_? And without any reprimanding undertone to her voice and only sympathy and worry instead.

Also… it's a damn good question, considering that she doesn't _have_ to do it and that it probably doesn't help Evan in any way that she's torturing herself behind the window where he can't see her anyway. Of course she could give Carter a wide range of answers now. She could, for example, tell her that this is none of her goddamn business. Or that she has an avid interest in solving this case since after all it was _her_ he pointed the gun at. Or that it's her duty to stand by a fellow officer. But in the end… all of that sounds shallow and like a cheap excuse… and Colonel Carter simply isn't that kind of person you can put off with cheap excuses. So she tells her the truth, albeit without looking her in the eye. "Because I love him, ma'am."

With that, there's silence for a moment or two in which the snake gets to hurl a few more insults and threats at Daniels. Then, Carter simply replies, "I see." Very clearly… her answer hadn't been what _Carter_ had expected her to say. To be honest, she had surprised herself a little, as well. It's the first time _ever_ that she bluntly admitted to a fellow soldier – or just about _anyone_ who's not Evan – that she loves him and it bears a certain kind of irony that it's _Samantha Carter_ of all people she admitted it to. Suddenly… she regrets saying it and turns to the Colonel to _somehow_ take it back but… looking into Carter's eyes tells her that she _does_ see. "Is it worth it, though?"

There's a little sad smile on Carter's face and she thinks she can see the pain of _years_ of denying herself what she wanted so desperately still behind the Colonel's façade. It reminds her of how things could have turned out if she and Evan had kept on stubbornly denying their feelings for each other instead of fighting for what they wanted and needed and despite everything – even despite _this_ – she's glad they did it. She takes a deep breath. "What do _you_ think, ma'am?"

She knows it probably cruel to ask her this but she really wants to hear what Carter thinks about this, probably an expert on the question of things being worth all kinds of pain and torture. The Colonel takes a moment to answer her question but then she says with an unwavering voice, "Every little bit of it." Yeah. In her heart, she knew that but hearing Carter confirm it… it does help her find the strength to get on with this, if only for just another day. To her surprise, though, Carter adds, "The Tok'ra arrived just a few minutes ago and are preparing everything for the extraction."

Thank _God_, is her first thought and the second is wondering what the Colonel would say if she flung her arms around her neck spontaneously. In the end, though, she decides to keep it at a simple "Thank you, ma'am," hoping Carter will understand that this was about more than just the message about the Tok'ra.

Carter only smiles at her for a moment and then hits her ear piece to tell Daniels to wrap it up and escort the snake out of the room, without tipping it off about what will happen in about two hours. Immediately, the interrogation on the other side of the window is stopped and when they have left the room, she turns to take her leave from Carter but the Colonel clears her throat and says, "Why don't you… stop by my lab in a few hours or maybe tomorrow, Captain? I'll be here the rest of the week and if you feel the need to discuss what happened to you and Major Lorne… feel free to approach me."

Wow… that's really some kind of offer and she knows she doesn't have a chance of declining it. She realizes… that she doesn't _want_ to; anyway, seeing as this is _Colonel Carter_, after all. Despite being a legend and probably the person nearly every female soldier in the Stargate program aspires to be, she's also pretty much an authority on Goa'uld possessions. So there's really nothing else she can do than say, "Thanks for the offer, ma'am. I'll… consider it." Which is, of course, an attempt at understatement she's only capable of because the last two days have sucked practically all her energy away but she hopes that the Colonel got the message anyway.

From the way she just smiled and nodded… she probably did. Well then… she should get going, huh? Thankfully, Carter spares her the awkward goodbyes and simply dismisses her. Suddenly confident that things _will_ turn out fine, she almost bounces after leaving the room and going in search of the room where they will Evan free from the Goa'uld.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, where are you? Got buried under tons of snow (seriously, I can sympathize... I wanted to go to fencing practice today, even though I basically can't move after going to judo practice _yesterday_ but I didn't know then that there was a blizzard planned for today... it's been going on for _hours_ now... and we already _have_ 30cm here... this is Berlin, not Novosibirsk or Washington, dammit!)? Anyway... major concern of this chapter was if I got Sam right. Did I? DID I? I mean, **mac** said yes I did but... uh... I have issues, okay? :P


	14. Thirteen

**Thirteen**

What in hell can take so long about getting that damn beast out of Evan's head, she wonders not for the first time since she sat down in the observation gallery of the room they decided to use for the extraction about an hour ago. They'd been fussing around down there for over an hour now and they haven't even brought him _in_ yet. Is it really… "Permission to enter the room, ma'am?" Holy _fuck_.

She nearly fell off her chair at the almost timid voice coming from the door behind her. Dammit, this is the _second_ time in the space of an hour that she let someone else get the better of her. First Colonel Carter and now… Lieutenant Simmons. She has unfolded the legs she had drawn to her chest until a moment ago and turned around and lo and behold… there isn't only Lieutenant Simmons standing in the door way but also Sergeants Meyers and McPherson behind him.

What. The. Fuck? She _told_ the guys at the SGC _repeatedly_ not to inform Evan's team of this because they are on leave as well and it was enough that the leave of their boss was ruined. Whoever called them… will have to answer to a seriously pissed off Laura Cadman when this is all over. Now however… sending the guys away would just be cruel so she sighs quietly and says, "Permission granted."

Trying a nervous smile, Simmons enters, followed by Meyers who looks uncharacteristically serious and McPherson who appears to be not _quite_ his usual stoic self. Obviously… someone filled them in on the full extent of this and they're smart enough to have a inkling about what this must be doing to her. They sit down beside her – Simmons to her right, Meyers to her left and McPherson next to Meyers – and for a moment, no one says anything.

Then she decides she can take the direct approach because this time she's the ranking officer here – a strange realization after such a long time on Atlantis where being a Captain is only marginally more important than being a Lieutenant or even a NCO with Majors running around in relative abundance – so she asks no one in particular, "Why are you here?"

After another moment of silence, Meyers clears his throat and simply says, "You just don't let down the boss, ma'am," as if that explained everything. And perhaps it _does_.

Because she understands this, it actually surprises her to hear Simmons quietly add, "And you don't let any other team member down either, ma'am." Whoa. Did he just say… what she thinks he just said?

She's just a little miffed at him because in her current state of mind… it's _almost_ enough to make her teary-eyed to hear this from Simmons of all people. There's so much to that little sentence that she feels a little choked up for a few moments. Then she's finally able to buck up and keep her wits about her and she simply replies, "Thanks guys." However, she doesn't want them to think her a sentimental fool so she adds with just the right amount of consternation, "But whoever told you about this will be in deep shit when this is over." And into the direction of Meyers, "And I really hope Jessi will kick your ass for abandoning her like that, Sergeant."

"If you want to, you can tell her yourself, ma'am," he replies, sounding like his usual laid-back self again, "because she's in the infirmary on the emergency team. In case something goes wrong here, you know." The sheer… audacity of that makes her turn to him and give him the narrowed eyes. For a moment, the little half-smirk stays but then he has the decency to blush and offer her a, "Which of course it won't, ma'am."

She nods, still giving him the reprimanding look, and retorts, "Right. Of course." At this point… she hears something that sounds like a suppressed snort from behind her and catches McPherson's face shifting minimally into something that could be _very_ close to a minute grin. For some reason… this whole situation makes her unable to keep up her stern façade and the insanity of the last few hours and the relief that it will be over in maybe one or two more hours find their way through her screwed up brain.

Cracking an involuntary grin, she turns back to the room, puts up her feet on the small sill below the window in front of her and crosses her arms in front of her chest. The guys obviously see this as a sign to get themselves comfortable as well and all of a sudden having to wait for the Tok'ra to get this over with… doesn't seem so hard anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **To be honest, the inclusion of Lorne's team into the story had been a rather spontaneous decision but I felt like they had a right to be there as well. He's the boss, after all. Also, I developed a fondness for scenes with Laura and the team because it's something I haven't explored very much until now. BTW, **mac** apparently hates me now (she told me so when I told her I can see the biathlon races live and she can't, although she lives _much_ closer to Vancouver than I do...). Hopefully not enough to stop betaing for me ;).


	15. Fourteen

**Fourteen**

The first thing he notices is… the quiet. There are sounds, of course; like a steady beeping close by or distant voices of people talking to each other… but _inside_ his head, there's nothing but heavenly, wonderful quiet. No more hatred, no more hissing… he's alone again.

Alright, so there's the teeny tiny detail of an almighty pounding headache and his jaw bothering him but that only serves to tell him he's alive. Knowing it's probably a mistake, he slowly cracks open his eyes. Heroically ignoring the piercing lights from above he gingerly moves his head to take in his surrounding.

Ah yeah, it's the SGC's infirmary. Been a while since has spent any time here but he still remembers it well enough to be able to determine his current position. The next thing he sees makes a smile appear on his face. It's Laura curled up in a chair with a blanket draped over her, asleep. The signs of the fight are still visible in her face, even more so in the infirmary light that makes her skin look pale and her hair is in disarray. Still… seeing her and _not_ having someone spitting their ideas about a gruesome fate for her at him makes even this sight beautiful.

Suddenly he feels the overwhelming urge to touch her, make sure she knows the Goa'uld is gone… trying not to groan, he sits up but it doesn't quite work and his low grunt is enough to make her jerk awake. For a moment, she seems to be slightly disoriented but then she rubs a hand over her face, turns to him… and a slightly groggy smile graces her face.

"Hey," she says and puts away the blanket to get up. She's wearing standard SGC BDUs and he's surprised enough that it makes him double-take. It's just so… unusual to see her in them. She doesn't give him time to comment on it, though, because she sits down on the edge of his bed. She smiles again. "How are you?"

Making a face, he replies, "Despite the pounding headache, you mean?"

He half expects her to grin at his misfortune or give back something about him being quite a ninny but all she does is lean forward and give him a light kiss on the lips. He'd love to deepen this but she breaks up the kiss and moves to hug him and whispers in his ear, "God, I'm so glad you're yourself again."

It surprises him to hear her voice to be so full of relief that it's actually cracking and there's really nothing else he can do but to return her embrace. He draws her to him and feels her tighten her hold. Closing his eyes, he buries his face in her hair for a moment and then whispers back equally choked up, "Me too, Buttercup, me too."

There are a million other things going through his head – the urge to apologize to her for causing her all kinds of pain, the need for reassurance that _she_ is fine and just for a split second the impulse to push her away because he's afraid to hurt her again – but this is just not the moment to voice them. Right now the prevailing emotion is being glad that they're both still alive and that she's still here.

She squeezes him again and then disentangles herself from him. Putting a strand behind her ear, he can see that she tries hard to conceal her emotional outburst so that her reputation won't be tarnished. One day… he really has to tell her she doesn't have to do this when it's only them. Now, however… "I'm sorry." Huh.

"Uh… whatever for?" Instead of an outright answer she reaches out and gingerly touches the right side of his jaw. Ouch!

"For giving you that ugly bruise, of course." She really looks a little guilty, as if she did something _wrong_ with kicking his jaw to protect herself.

Silently sighing, he takes her hand and lightly squeezes it. "It's okay, Laura, really." After all, he had _wanted_ her to do something against the snake and that _had_ proven to be quite successful.

For a moment, he can see real relief shine through but then it's replaced by her usual mask of brazen smugness. "Good. I was really worried that I might have hurt your manly pride by royally kicking your ass."

That… caught him so off-guard that all he can do for a moment is stare at her. Then her face is cracking and a grin is threatening to break through and that makes him lunge for her, despite the pounding headache. She isn't fast enough to get away – he suspects she doesn't _want_ to be fast, anyway – and he manages to catch her around her midriff and drag her towards him. She really tries to hold it back but in the end a squeal escapes her and then a cascade of giggling and he…

"Ma'am, they got a hold on… oh. Sorry." What the… _Lieutenant Simmons_? The moment he walked into the room, they both froze in what they were doing and after another shock moment, he takes his hands off her and she almost _jumps_ off his bed.

Simmons on the other hand – what is he _doing_ here? And why is he wearing a flak vest over his civilian clothes and a Beretta strapped to his belt? – tries to look anywhere but them and he's pretty sure the Lieutenant is _blushing_. Then Laura clears her throat and says, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened, "You were saying, Lieutenant?"

Still not quite able to look either of them in the eye, Simmons works hard on regaining his footing before answering, "Intelligence say they found the hide-out of the Trust cell that's responsible for the… the latest incident." Right. The 'incident'. He starts to get the feeling that this whole thing will prove to be a major pain in the ass, even when it's over.

What's even more surprising than Simmons being here, though, is the change he sees in Laura the moment Simmons delivers his message. Gone is the playfulness and the relief, as well as the worry and the exhaustion he had seen lurking underneath. Instead her face hardened and there's this determination in it that always scares him a little because it means that someone is about to receive a beating. She's going to give them hell, he realizes.

He wants to grab her hand, tell her to leave it be, let other people do this and just chalk it up to incredibly bad luck. All he wants now is get this over with, get back to the beach house and his family. Trying to make Charlie give them his blessing seems to be a cake walk compared to what just happened to him and he'd take it over everything if it would also get him time to make up to Laura what the Goa'uld did to her… or _wanted_ to do to her.

But he never gets to do it because she doesn't give him time and replies to Simmons, "About time. I take it the rest of the team is geared up as well?" Okay… okay, wait time out.

Before Simmons can get to answer her, he intervenes, "Hey, what the hell is going on here? What do you mean, 'the rest of the team'? Laura?"

She turns back to him but instead of the sheepish embarrassment he expected to see he gets a hint of guilt and a whole lot of determination. A short look towards Simmons tells him that there's a story behind it he might not like _at all_. Laura, however, doesn't back down and doesn't beg his forgiveness. Instead she says, "I'll explain to you when we're back. You just… concentrate on getting better. Oh, and you might want to call your family, just to tell them we'll be back shortly."

This is getting better and better. First a Lieutenant that should be on leave up on the Canadian border appears out of thin air in his infirmary room's door frame, then his fiancé obviously decided all on her own that she would get some revenge… and now she's telling him to _call his family_?

Laura wants to tell Simmons something – which adds "ordering _his_ subordinates around" to the fast growing list of things he really doesn't find amusing – but he manages to grab her hand and draw her closer. "Laura…" he begins, but he doesn't get further than that.

"I promised them I'd make them regret this… and I'm a Marine, Evan. Marines never break their promises." When he still refuses to let her go, despite knowing he'll have to in the end, she adds in a voice low enough Simmons probably can't hear it, "Let me do this, Evan… _please_. It'll be a clean operation. Fast in, fast out, not even time enough for a scratch. I _promise_."

She's actually… _begging_ and now he remembers the way she looked when she told the snake in his head what she would do to them and he realizes… she really _needs_ to do this, for _both_ their sakes. Besides… he's not in the shape to seriously try and hold her back. So all he does is give her hand another squeeze and reply equally low, "It's a promise, Laura. Not a scratch. And not on anyone of my team either."

Absolutely serious, she nods and then surprises him by giving him another short kiss on the lips and one last look that tells him how grateful she is to him for letting her do this. He just hopes… he won't have to regret it later. After that she's all business again, telling Simmons she'll gear up and join the team in another ten minutes and leaving the room in a run.

He fully suspects Simmons to make some excuse and follow her but instead the Lieutenant takes another step into the room and clears his throat. Warily, he raises his eyebrow and asks, "Anything else, Lieutenant?"

"Well… just this one thing, sir." He looks at Simmons expectantly and is surprised again how easy it sometimes is to intimidate him. However… lately he'd started to get the feeling that some of this is just Simmons _pretending_ to be intimidated for whatever reason and it's no different now. "It's not Captain Cadman's fault we're here."

Uh-huh. Right. Not Laura's fault. Dammit, had he been so easy to see through? "I see." Simmons looks a little relieved now, thinking he doesn't have to do any explaining as to whose fault it _was_ that very obviously not only he but also his Sergeants didn't see anything wrong with interrupting their leave for this. "We _will_ talk about whose fault it is when this is over, Lieutenant." You can see the 'Dammit!' in Simmons' head form almost literally in the air. But yeah… they obviously have a job to do now.

Although… there's one last thing he can't help having to ask of Simmons. He takes a deep breath. "Lieutenant, just one last thing. Could you… you know… Captain Cadman…" Dammit, it shouldn't b so hard to ask his 2IC to take care that his fiancé didn't get into any scrapes, right? After all, Simmons had really improved on all fronts in the last three months.

Which he proves with saying completely straight-faced, "Of course, sir." Well… someone's sure come a long way.

So it's probably only fair he gives him a little warning. "Just don't let her catch you doing it."

It makes Simmons who's been on the receiving end of Laura's sharp tongue often enough grin a little pained and simply say, "Will do, sir."

"Yeah, you better," he answers a little grudgingly and adds for good measure, "Now get going, Joe." Simmons simply tips his head in a casual salute and with that is off again. In the same moment he leaves the room… one of the SGC doctors comes by and knowing resistance would be futile anyway he resigns himself to another round of poking and prodding, all the while trying to suppress any thoughts of what could happen to Laura and his team out there on the hunt.

* * *

**A/N:** First of all: I was so overjoyed about all your reviews and most of all that **ShaViva** is back into the reviewing! Thanks so much! Second... like **mac** pointed out to me... _someone_ may just have jinxed the mission. We'll all blame it on the stress she's been under lately (the one who jinxed the mission, not mac), huh? (also... whatever the guys commenting men's snowboard half pipe on Eurosport had... I want it, too! And _lots _of it! Duuuude!)


	16. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

This is just a little bit surreal. Geared up with flak vest, Beretta, spare ammunition, protection goggles and a Zat gun… and in civvies, somewhere in an industrial area off San Francisco. She never thought she'd find it stranger to prepare for a fight on Earth than on some planet millions of light years away that should never exist in the book of most of her fellow Earth inhabitants. But yeah… concentrate on the task at hand.

Ten minutes ago the _Apollo_ beamed them down, right between two warehouses. Their team consists of herself, Simmons, Meyers, McPherson and a back-up team of four SFs that the SGC contributed. Originally, her team – it's a bit strange to think of the guys as _her_ team, even if it's just for this one operation – had been supposed to stay behind and act as back-up but after a slightly heated… discussion with General Landry – and a surprising intervention from Colonel Carter – they had changed the line-up.

She looks into the team's faces and takes a deep breath. Only now it dawns on her that _she_ is the ranking officer here since the back-up team's leader is a Lieutenant. She's responsible for this op and while her soldier side doesn't doubt her ability to do this, her private side… begs to differ. But she really believes in what she told Evan and she'll pull this through.

"Alright, guys. Intel says the target is two warehouses away from us… here." She points to four dots on the lifesigns detector. "I want this to be quick and clean. Simmons and Meyers, you two take this side. McPherson, you're with me. We take them from the other side. Masters, your team secures the immediate surroundings of the building. I don't want any nasty surprises while we're securing the inside. Everyone got it?" The guys nod at her and she readies the Beretta. "Move out."

Silently, they make their way over to their target, checking for booby traps. When they reach the target building, she gestures to Simmons and Meyers to take it from the right side and to McPherson to accompany her. The warehouse has windows so they keep down as much as possible. When they reach the door, she moves to inspect it.

The lifesigns detector she's carrying tells them that the suspects are in the middle of the central room, separated from the door by a corridor with another door. Something tells her that this has been far too easy up to now. She hasn't even seen any surveillance cameras yet but that doesn't mean that they aren't there. Also, she's almost positive that they either booby-trapped the door or installed some kind of intruder alert.

Carefully, she checks all critical points and doesn't detect anything suspicious, at least not of the IED category. McPherson throws her a questioning look and she nods. The click in her right ear tells her that Simmons and Meyers also finished their inspection of the door on their side and are going in now. She clicks to acknowledge and then gives McPherson the sign to open the door carefully.

He does so and after a moment of waiting for any surprises, he wants to move in, but she signals him to stay back and let her go first. Yes, she promised Evan there would be no scratches… but much more important is that she promised him his _team_ would not be harmed, either. Because they're doing this not only for their boss but also somehow for her – as Jessi had told her in a quiet moment back at the SGC – she feels responsible for bringing them back in one piece weigh heavily on her shoulders and she's willing to sacrifice the promise about herself to keep the promise about _them_. McPherson doesn't look happy, though, but hey, rank hath its privileges, after all.

After crossing an empty corridor they reach the second door and her adrenalin level reaches a new high. Right behind this door are the people responsible for Evan having gone through horrible torture, in revenge for something _she_ did roughly four years ago. Her desire to simply storm in there and shoot all four of them straight in the head becomes nearly unbearable but something tells her that this is a _very_ bad idea. Just barging in is very likely to get her and the team killed… and just killing the suspects is stupid because they'll need them to uncover the net of cells they belong to.

She takes a deep breath and moves to inspect this door as well. Just like the other door, it doesn't look suspicious so she gestures for McPherson to wait for her sign to open the door and let her in. He nods but instead of letting her get into position to enter first, he simply stays put and gives her a long hard stare, telling her he's not willing to let her get past him this time. Dammit, Sergeant, she thinks and wants to give him a good wigging but after a moment, she realizes that he has _no_ intention of letting her sacrifice herself so she just glares back at him and then acknowledges Simmons' click. This is something she'll _definitely_ have to talk about with McPherson.

However, right now, they have other things to worry about. At her nod, McPherson gets up, kicks the door open and barges into the room, yelling at the inhabitants to put their hands where he can see them and she follows suit, immediately taking in her surroundings. The room is lit by fluorescent lights from the ceiling. In the middle there are several tables with laptops and screens on them and equipment stored in cases beneath them.

Their targets are four men in plain civilian clothes, gathered around one of the screens… and the moment one of them turns around grinning she realizes that she was right with assuming that they knew they would be coming all along. _Crap_.

On the other side of the room, Simmons and Meyers seem to have come to the same conclusion but can't react fast enough and suddenly the eyes of the guy with the grin light up golden and he raises his hand in the direction of McPherson. Deep in her mind, the memories of countless missions with the SGC during her absence from Atlantis set her reflexes in motion and without thinking she pushes McPherson out of the way and falls right into the beam the Goa'uld's _kara kesh_ is emitting.

The wave of pain that hits her… shuts off every other thought apart from wanting it to _stop_. She's unaware of anything around her besides the fire burning inside of her and threatening to consume her. It slowly pushes away everything that's still there of her consciousness and she fights very hard to cling to the last bits of consciousness but it's a battle she's about to lose.

And then… it's over, as suddenly as it began and she feels the last bit of the strength she had left simply ebbing away. For a moment she wants to give in to it and surrender to the temptation of obliviousness but then she feels an arm embrace her shoulders and lift her upper body up and as if from very far away she can hear Meyers say, "Cap? You still with me? Come on, answer me." Another voice says something but she can't make out the words. Again she wants to give in to… "Cap, seriously, the boss is gonna kill us if we don't bring you back in one piece."

The boss… oh right. Evan. _Evan_. Slowly she feels her strength coming back and drawing on that, she forces herself to open her eyes. After a moment of seeing only blurry shapes, her vision clears and she looks into the worried faces of Simmons, McPherson and Meyers who are crouched around her. The moment they realize she's not dead, their looks change to relief.

Still feeling like having been trampled over by a herd of elephants, she can only find the energy to lean forward and press a hand to her forehead, groaning. Way to go, Captain, she thinks, get yourself incapacitated so that your men have to do all the work. Really, really smart move.

Oh well. Trying to look as dignified as you can when you've just been tortured by a Goa'uld she straightens up as much as her abused body can handle and says in a voice embarrassingly raspy, "Got the room secured?"

Under different circumstances the look Simmons throws Meyers would be enough to make her yell them into the ground but right now it's probably understandable that he questions her sanity. She also lacks the strength to yell now, anyway. In the end, Simmons obviously decided to simply go along with it and answers, "Yes, ma'am. The Goa'uld and the humans have been neutralized and Lieutenant Masters and his team are guarding them."

He moves a little to the side and she can see Masters and the rest of his team standing around four limp bodies on the ground. With another groan, she moves to stand up and just this once accepts the helping hand McPherson offers her. When she's standing on very wobbly legs, she manages to give him a weary smile and a "Thank you, Sergeant."

To her surprise, McPherson doesn't simply nod but gives her a tight half-smile back and says, "Least I could do, ma'am." Oh. Oh, wow. She's really astounded to see him lower his guarded expression for a few moments and instead show her gratitude and relief. It occurs to her that he might owe her his life… Enough of that, she scolds herself.

Instead of dwelling any longer on this, she walks – or rather limps – over to the four Trust members on the ground and just for a very short moment… she wants nothing more than to pull out her Beretta and pump a bullet into their heads but thankfully that moment vanishes as fast as it came and she's resolved to forget about it… well, at least until the sessions with Dr. Obanashi which are _bound_ to follow this whole ordeal. So she looks up again and nods first at Masters and then at her team. "Good job, guys. Now… let's get home, huh?"

She doesn't wait for their answers, simply taps her radio and tells the _Apollo_ to beam them and their packages back to the SGC. Her last thought before the beam engulfs them is the question as to how she'll explain to Evan that she might have to stay in the infirmary at least for another night, if the docs don't buy her excuse of feeling perfectly alright even though she'd just been almost tortured to death.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did we learn from this chapter? Right... "What could go wrong?" is _not_ the right thing to say when referring to an impending mission. And Laura really should know _that_ well enough herself. Also... someone tell me why it always have to be the sports that make it impossible to move in the evening? Went skiing today and... argh. Can't move legs. Will just stay on bed into all eternity... or at least until the muscles aren't sore anymore. Yeah, good plan. Except it's my sister's bed... ah well, everything has a downside.


	17. Sixteen

**Sixteen**

"No… _Captain Cadman_! Stay _here_, goddammit!" Is that Dr. Lam's voice coming out of the room where they told him his team would get their post-mission medical? And did she just… whoa. Laura just came out the infirmary pretty fast and promptly ran into him.

"Way to greet a guy, Laura," he says and grins at her and after a moment of disorientation she does her best to grin back. However… he can see at first glance that something isn't right with her. She looks… exhausted, pale… Before she can say something he can't help saying, "You okay?"

Instead of her usual brazen reassurance, she starts to say something, puts a strand of hair behind her ear… but Dr. Lam is faster than her. "No, she's not." She came to stand beside them and has her arms crossed in front of her chest. Under her glare… even Laura seems to lose some of her temper. He makes a mental note not to mention this to Dr. Keller because he has the feeling that she wouldn't like learning about a doctor who's actually able to subdue Laura.

However, losing a bit of her temper doesn't mean that she'll give up that easily. "Yes, I am, Dr. Lam. I'm perfectly alright and I don't see a reason why you should keep me…"

"I have _every_ reason to keep you here, Captain. You were tortured by a Goa'uld, for Heaven's sake!" What. The. Hell?

It's out before he can do anything against it. "_Tortured_ by a fucking _Goa'uld_? Laura, that is _not_ my idea of 'not a scratch'!" The way she jumps a little at his bellowing tells him it was really as bad as it sounded and of course he's sorry for shouting at her like that. It's just that… the last two hours… when he'd been forced to stay behind, without any news of her because they wouldn't let him out of the infirmary…it didn't exactly help to improve his mood.

Yelling at her… didn't improve _her_ mood, either, though. She takes a step back and crosses her arms as well. "Really? Try again. Not _one_ fucking scratch on my body. Or is there, Doc?" Crap. This is going down the drain, and way too fast at that.

Dr. Lam, obviously not really happy about suddenly having to be the judge of this, massages her left temple and then says, "As far as I can see, there are no visible wounds." Laura turns to him and looks at him as if to say 'See, you're being irrational.' but Dr. Lam isn't finished yet. "However, we need to make sure that the exposure to the _kara kesh_ beam didn't cause any internal bleeding or other severe damage. If you could _please_ go back to…" A _kara kesh_ beam? Holy shit.

He remembers those from his own time at the SGC and he also remembers the gruesome deaths of three of his fellow soldiers during a skirmish on a planet belonging to an Underlord. Right now… he feels torn between wanting to engulf Laura in an all-encompassing hug and never let go of her again or slapping her a good one for getting herself into this.

Laura, however, seems to have a few ideas of her own. "I've been poked and prodded at by three different doctors now, first on the _Apollo_ and then here. All of them said the same: That I was pretty damn lucky and should avoid further encounters with that beam thing for the time being but otherwise am fine. Anything you want to add, Doc?"

At this, Lam's mouth becomes a thin line and if it had been directed at him, he'd run for cover. Until now he never believed the tales about Dr. Lam that soldiers who'd served longer at the SGC than he had told him but in this moment… he realizes they're probably all true. But all Laura does is return her glare, as tired and beaten as she looks. "Just one more word and you'll find yourself under arrest, Captain." Wow. The infirmary staff didn't even threaten _him_ with arresting him if he didn't cooperate and he'd had a snake in his head for almost three days.

Unfortunately, that only serves to increase his worry about her. The longer he looks at her, the more signs of how close she came to dying he detects. The way she keeps her arms crossed… looks very much like she's trying to keep her hands to herself, probably because they're shaking. She looks as if her whole body tensed up and from the way she keeps blinking despite trying very hard not to, he can see that she'd like nothing more than to fall asleep right on the spot.

He realizes that someone needs to solve this situation before Laura and Dr. Lam are at each others' throats… which looks to be about to happen any minute. Oh well. Albeit still feeling not exactly happy that Laura risked her life like that and despite knowing that Laura will probably hate him for what he's about to do, he clears his throat and intervenes, "Uh… time-out, okay?"

They both look at him and for a minute he regrets getting between the two of them but he just survived a Goa'uld. He'll easily survive two stressed out women, right? "Dr. Lam… does Captain Cadman have to stay in the _infirmary_ or would you be okay with her staying in the _SGC_?"

The look Laura throws him implicates that she just marked him as a traitor but quite frankly… as much as he wants to get back to his family, he also doesn't want to risk Laura falling victim to any after-effects they couldn't detect yet. Thankfully… Dr. Lam seems to get what he's aiming at. "I'd like to have her as close to the infirmary as possible, yes… just like you, Major, by the way." Right. He should have expected that… and the little smug grin Laura lets show through for a moment. Just you wait, he thinks.

"But not necessarily _in_ the infirmary, right?" Come on, he thinks, say yes. _Please_.

"No, not necessarily… if she were in range of certain medical surveillance equipment." Thank _God_. Now all he has to do is ask General Landry for permission to stay overnight and find quarters that are reasonably close to the infirmary…

"Gee, thanks for…" Laura starts and he's _positive_ that something scathing will come now but she's interrupted by a traitorous yawn. When she moves one of her hands to rub over her face he can see that he was right in his assumption about them shaking. It's the moment she seems to realize she won't get out of the SGC today and a little resignedly, she says, "Alright, fine. Do whatever you need to. Main thing is I don't have to stay in _there_." With that, she points to the door behind them, almost disgustedly.

Not really amused about the stab, Lam nods and gets back into the room. She gestures for Laura to follow her and grudgingly Laura obeys her. She gives her best to appear unfazed but her movements are too sluggish to not tell everyone just how exhausted she must be.

Worried for her, he follows her into the room… only to be greeted by his team, each soldier sitting on a gurney, obviously already with a clean bill of health since they're all about to finish getting dressed. Seeing that Laura just vanished behind a screen to get prepped for leaving the infirmary, he walks over to them.

For a moment, awkward silence fills the room and he starts to realize that they probably just heard enough of the fight in the corridor to be embarrassed. Crap. At first he'd been resolved to give them a good wigging for coming here – despite Jessi Meyers telling him a little shyly that it would have been impossible _not_ to come – but this development… makes it somehow impossible.

To everyone's big surprise, it's Sergeant McPherson who breaks the silence in the end, "Sir, with all due respect but… it was necessary." He blinks. What _exactly_…

"The SGC called us to inform us of the… incident, sir. We all agreed that it was our duty to come here. Captain Cadman had nothing to do with it," Meyers adds a little reluctantly.

Expectantly, he throws a look at Simmons to see if he agrees. For a moment, the Lieutenant doesn't say anything but then he rubs his neck and nods, a little resignedly, "I can confirm that, sir. As far as I know, Captain Cadman didn't even know the SGC called us." He can see that this took some real effort for Simmons to admit and silently gives him credit for being honest, even if he doesn't really like it.

Alright so… it takes some of the blame off Laura but there's still the matter of his team disobeying… dammit, technically they didn't disobey _any_ orders because he never _ordered_ them not to answer any business calls. In fact… he'd be an ass if he gave his team a hard time about coming here. He sighs and leans against an empty gurney, realizing that the whole snake thing took a bigger toll on him than he thought. "I just…" He takes another deep breath. "Thanks, Lieutenant… Sergeants. You did the right thing."

Simmons rubs his neck again and throws each of the Sergeants a short look. Then he says, "You're welcome, sir."

"And Captain Cadman as well, sir," Meyers adds, sparing Simmons from having to grit it out. It starts to dawn on him that… he _still_ underestimates his team and that this is something he should really change after this leave.

He also… feels the need to apologize to Simmons for making him promise to take care of Laura. That hadn't been fair but the Lieutenant had been the only one he could have asked and he _had_ had a bad feeling the moment Laura had announced she'd be part of the mission.

A little overwhelmed by the solidarity and dedication his team just showed him, he half expects Simmons to ruin it all by giving him some subtle but scathing remark about not wanting to be Laura's babysitter again but all he does is say, "So, uh… we'd like to… if you wouldn't mind…" _Jesus_, Simmons isn't trying to ask him if they can go back to their leave now, right?

But yeah, it's been a hard day for all of them and he feels weariness sneak up on him again, so all he does is wave his hand and say, "Of course, Lieutenant. If you've been cleared by the infirmary staff, you're free to go."

A little relieved, they all nod and as if on cue, Jessi Meyers enters the infirmary. She gives him a timid little smile – he wonders if she'll ever lose her shyness in his vicinity – and then is met by Meyers half-way. They share a very short peck on the lips and he wonders when Laura and he will become as comfortable with each other as those two in public… probably never. Meyers grins and says, "Ready to go back to meet the Mouse of Doom?"

The… what? Obviously Jessi Meyers noticed his slightly disconcerted face because she says with another one of those shy smiles, "We promised my nieces to take them to Disneyworld for a week."

"They're four and six," Meyers adds with a little grimace and… that explains a lot. For example why he had the slight feeling that Meyers wasn't _that_ miffed about having to take a break… even if it was to hunt down potentially dangerous suspects.

"Right… uh… have fun, Sergeant?" Meyers actually smirks and… did Jessi just make an attempt at hitting him on his arm?

"Is that an order, sir?" Yes… yes, she definitely did. And she's _blushing_… interesting.

But yeah, it's probably time he lets them go. "Nah, just a helpful hint." His Sergeant wants to answer something but he cuts him short. "Get going, Meyers. And _that_ is an order."

It makes Meyers grin and Jessi blush again and usher him out of the room… and before he can turn back to the rest of his team, Simmons and McPherson have obviously decided that it's their cue to leave as well, since Simmons takes his leave a little awkwardly and when he has turned around, McPherson… huh. McPherson takes a moment to wait until the Lieutenant is out of hearing range and then says, "Sir, could you give… my regards to Captain Cadman? I didn't get the chance to tell her yet but… I really appreciate what she did for me today. Amazingly fast reaction she displayed there."

What… McPherson… was the one she took the beam for? It must have really impressed him because… because he can't remember ever hearing as many sentences in a row from him as he just said. A little dumbfounded, he needs a moment until he answers, "Don't worry, I'll tell her, Sergeant." McPherson just nods and he feels compelled to add, "I'll see you in five weeks, Sergeant."

Knowing a dismissal when he hears one, McPherson simply nods and then takes his leave. He doesn't miss the very short look the Sergeant throws the curtain Laura is still behind… as if he wants to make sure she's really going to be okay. It's strange, he thinks, that he's learned more about his team members during a few minutes on Earth than he learned after countless combat missions in the Pegasus galaxy.

When McPherson left the room… he sighs and then says, sounding as weary as he feels, "They're gone, Laura. You can come out now."

For a moment nothing happens and he's ready to believe that she fell asleep but then the curtain is parted and she comes out, looking a little strange with the sensors stuck to her forehead, saying, "I was _not_ listening in on you."

He can't help grinning at that and by now he gave up being pissed at her for risking her life because… dammit, it's her _job_ and he shouldn't have forgotten about it. Just another thing he blames the fucking Goa'uld for.

Walking up to her, he checks if anyone can see them and when he finds everyone occupied with other things, he leans down and gives her a kiss on the forehead. The way she immediately leans in to him, as if she needs him to support her tells him just _how_ tired she is and after a very brief hug, he sighs again. "Lucky for you I'm too tired to discuss it. Let's find us a room, huh?" It gets the desired reaction – a little wicked grin – and that tells him despite being exhausted she's really alright.

He also wants to forestall any further inappropriate allusions by her but to his surprise she simply says, "Yeah, could use a bed myself." And then they get out of the infirmary, almost staggering to the quarters Laura says Dr. Lam assigned to them and _God_ is he glad as they open the door and are _finally_ alone again.

* * *

**A/N:** Apparently, there are even limits to Laura Cadman's special powers of making everyone believe she's fine... Who would have thought. Also, let me just say that **mac** keeps giving me plot bunnies (_EVIL_ plot bunnies!) and denies doing so... _every damn time_. Someone tell her that's not nice. At least she could be honest about it :P :D


	18. Seventeen

**Seventeen**

And so they're back home again. They arrived yesterday and had tried to appear like all they had been asked to sign a form or the other. Of course, no one had actually _believed_ that and he didn't blame his family. Heck, _he_ wouldn't believe someone mumbling "Just some minor thing that needed to be taken care off," who sported a split lip or a black and blue jaw, like Laura and he did.

They had gotten strange side looks from just about everyone – even Felix and Toby and for some reason they were the only ones that really hurt – but had kept up their fairytale and tried to keep the others from asking. In the end, they had conceded, but just because Laura and he had built a practically impenetrable wall around themselves.

For some reason, though, at the end of the day, they'd fallen into their bed just as exhausted as they had been when Dr. Lam had forced them to stay in the SGC for another night. Sighing silently, he closes his eyes for a moment. He'd been so tired that night… but he'd needed forever to fall asleep. Laura… Laura had been asleep almost the moment she'd hit the bed and the only thing she'd been capable of had been cuddling up to him, embracing him as tightly as she could and after a moment of strange hesitation, he'd hugged her back.

It was that moment of hesitation that kept him from falling asleep for so long and that comes back to haunt him in the strangest of moments. Like right now, for example. Fighting the urge to throw the book he'd been reading – well, trying to _read_ – into the nearest corner, he gets up to go outside… even though he knows that Charlie must be sitting there.

It's so stupid, really. Despite everything, they'd managed to become friends back in the Academy and he owes Charlie a lot. And Charlie owes _him_ a lot. They both always knew that and despite being so different from each other they'd been able to get along. And now that is going to be over because of _Laura_?

He hesitates going outside. At the moment… he and Charlie are the only ones at the house because his father had to go back and take care of his shop which Anna had used to take the boys and Laura to the City and his mother took the compact to visit some friends further down the beach. Sensing he was uncomfortable with the situation – even though he actually volunteered to stay home because for some reason… he didn't feel up to crowds today – Laura had taken him aside and asked him if he wanted her to stay behind.

Of course he'd told her that no, he was fine with everything but something inside of him had wanted to reach out to her and tell her that he was scared shitless to let her go somewhere on her own. He'd known, though, that it was stupid – against their request, the SGC had given them a very discreet security detail – so the only thing he'd done had been quietly telling her to be careful. To his surprise… she hadn't laughed it off like she usually did but simply smiled, gave him a kiss and told him not to worry too much and keep from getting into a fist fight with Charlie.

And yeah, since the rest of the family left the house, Charlie and he hadn't said a word to each other… and he's starting to get fed up with it. Knowing this could probably fester until it drives a serious wedge between the two of them if he let it run its course; he finally gets up and walks out on the porch. And yeah, there he is, sitting at the garden table which is covered… in paper work. He rolls his eyes and flops down in the chair opposite Charlie.

When he doesn't react, he clears his throat and says and casually as possible, "Anna did tell you that the beach is off-limits for everything work-related, right?"

For a moment, he's met with stone-walled silence… but then Charlie says dryly, without looking up, "Said the guy who vanished into thin air and came back with a black and blue jaw he won't talk about."

Right. He probably deserved that. However… he also doesn't want to beat around the bush anymore so he adds, "You forgot his irregular girlfriend."

Charlie still doesn't look at him when he replies sounding a tad cold, "I thought I made it clear that we're not gonna talk about that." Okay… probably not the best of beginnings.

But he's tired of all of this. "And I made it clear that we _will_. We talked about Anna, we will talk about Laura." It's a risky move, of course… resurrecting the talk they had to clear up Charlie's intentions about Anna once and for all. Of course they never told _Anna_ about it because she'd probably give them a piece about that stupid macho crap but it had been necessary. Just like this talk is necessary.

For a moment or two it looks like Charlie will clam up again, just like all the other times he tried to get through to him but surprisingly he heaves a sigh, runs a hand through his hair and starts putting his stuff away. He takes a few minutes to neatly pack it up and store it away in a file case. Then he gets up, mumbles something like "Be right back," goes inside and comes back out after a few more minutes. Yep, it's always been like this with Charlie: He'd _never_ leave anything work related lying around, not even in such a remote place. When he's back, he jerks his head into the direction of the sea and says, "Take a walk with me?" Oh, and he obviously also put his stuff away so that Anna wouldn't see it. He'd never thought _Charlie_ would be the sneaky kind of guy.

Suppressing a little grin at the thought, he nods and gets up. They walk a few steps towards the sea until he gets the courage to take a deep breath and say, "Well, so…"

He doesn't get further; though because obviously Charlie is finally ready to actually _talk_ about this. "So you're screwing a fellow officer… and a subordinate at that." Well, yeah, that's the issue in a nutshell. However, he still wants to correct a few things about it… because he just doesn't like how that sounds.

"Basically, yes. But it's just a teeny tiny little bit more than that." Dammit, too much sarcasm. Charlie heard it and he can see that it's hard for him keeping his tone still civil.

"Really? In what way?" Good question.

His first impulse is to give Charlie a lengthy explanation that it's much more complicated and much more serious than just screwing, using carefully phrased sentences and formal sounding words… but in the end he decides for the most simple variation; the truth. "I love her." Whoa. It's the first time he admitted it to someone, in exactly those words and it strikes him a little odd that it's his brother-in-law of all people… the man that told him over ten years ago that the reason he wanted to be with Anna was exactly the same.

Charlie stops, doesn't look at him at first. He's pretty sure that he's aware of this strange coincidence as well. When he looks at him again, he says something… he would never have counted on, "Evan… I'm not like you or Moore." Huh. _Huh_.

Okay, fine… he decides to go along with this for the time being. "And you don't have to be." It's true. And to be honest… he's even _glad_ that Charlie doesn't do the same work he and Moore do; for Anna, for his nephews… and for Charlie.

It doesn't appease him, though, because he just shakes his head and says, "Apparently I have to. To understand why you're allowed to f… to be involved with a subordinate, I mean." Ah right, that's how the land lies.

He sighs. "Charlie… you have no idea how _much_ I'd love to tell you exactly why this has nothing to do with being a super-soldier."

A skeptical look from Charlie. "Then why don't you just do it?"

He's just _that_ close to utter a groan of frustration. Instead, he simply says, "It's called OPSEC, Charlie."

Now it's _Charlie_ who groans in frustration and throws up his hands. "See, that's _exactly_ what I mean."

_Jesus_… he's really had it now. "Goddammit Williamson, you have _no_ idea how much Laura and I had to fight for this… still have to, actually. No one granted us a fucking favor." Okay… worst pun of the year but he's past caring about those intricacies.

"Right." He doesn't believe him. Not a word and it's starting to get at him. This is just… it's grating on his nerves. He could survive a fucking Goa'uld but he can't get his brother-in-law to believe him that Laura and he had to work their asses off to convince everyone they deserved to be together and _serve_ together?

No way. "I swear if you imply just one more time that I'm lying…"

"I'm _not_," Charlie replies forcefully enough to make him shut up. A little more subdued, he adds, "Honestly, I believe you. It's just… you and Moore…"

What the…? "Don't tell me you _envy_ us."

Charlie rubs his neck and sighs. "Not… exactly, no." What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Trying to stay calm he, he says, "What is it then?"

"I just… I'll never understand either of you." Right. Well then, he's got news for Charlie.

Not quite able to suppress a grin, he replies, "Yeah, well, _we_ will never understand _you_, either." He also feels like he needs to admit something to Charlie he never told him before, "And by the way… _I_ do envy _you_."

It has the desired effect – surprise that borders on shock – and a sputtered, "What… ever for?"

It makes him grin for a moment but then he becomes serious again because despite everything… this _is_ a serious matter. "For not being on opposite shifts with Anna for four weeks in a row. For not having to be afraid for Anna whenever she leaves the house. For knowing… for knowing your kids are safe when you're not with them." And for never having to see the look he'd seen on Laura's face when the Goa'uld had put the weapon to her head on Anna's face.

It's strange, he thinks. He'd never tell _Laura_ all those things – and he hopes she _knows_ about them anyway – but he doesn't see a problem with telling them to Charlie. Even more surprising because it wasn't an oratory art device to manipulate Charlie into being nice about the whole affair but because it's the _truth_. Charlie… seems to have noticed it and answers, "I… see. Or at least I _think_ I do. However," yeah, that was to be expected, "I still don't like the idea of you and Laura having to break the regs to be together." Well… at least that doesn't sound like he hates Laura or thinks she's some slacker who's sleeping her way up the chain of command.

Time to cut Charlie some slack, then. "Tell you a secret?" He just shrugs. "Me, neither. If it hadn't been for my CO's idea to transform the base from FOB to permanent and negotiating some changes of the rules for the inhabitants because of its… uniqueness… I'd have requested a stateside posting."

He really hopes that this admission made Charlie see how much Laura and he had to fight for this… and how important the thing with Laura is to him. But apparently, he's still trying to be doubtful about it. "And Laura?"

"Would have yelled at me, threatened me with first kicking my ass and then breaking up and would have put in that request herself, forcing me to take _mine_ back," he dead-pans and after a moment of quiet, he hears Charlie snorting.

"You would have deserved it." For a moment, they can both keep up a straight face but then they end up grinning at each other.

"Right." And with that… the issue seems to have been cleared… at least for now. He knows things will heat up again when they will officially announce their engagement but until then… he intends not to let it come between Charlie and him again.

Obviously… Charlie seems to think the same because the next thing he says is, "So… how's Moore doing?"

He could keep on omitting Moore's attempts at getting himself fired for sleeping with a subordinate but he thinks Charlie needs to loosen up a little. Also… Reece stopped being Moore's direct subordinate before they made it official so it's safe to talk about it, anyway. "Well… remember that Marine on Moore's team he used to bitch about whenever he was stateside?"

Charlie eyes him a little warily but says, "Sure. What about her?"

Preparing for the death strike, he grins and replies, "She's his girlfriend now."

It gets him another frustrated groan and then a resigned shake of his head from Charlie. "God, I should have never let you two go to that base."

"Right," he says grinning, "as if _you_ could ever have done _anything_ against it." Instead of answering, Charlie just kicks some sand at him and trying to keep his dignity, he crosses his arms and says, "Yeah, right, _very_ mature, Major Williamson."

"What? I just kicked at the sand… got a problem with that, _Major Lorne_?" The smug grin is the same Charlie wore whenever he managed to best him at something, at the Academy and later and it _always_ made him try just a bit harder, find a weakness in Charlie… just like now.

Using surprise tactics, he moves to thump Charlie in the shoulder and before they know it, they're right in the middle of a good old friendly brawl… even going as far as falling down in the sand. Well, until there's a voice saying, "Didn't you say you told your husband to keep it civil?"

"Yes, but didn't _you_ say you told your boyfriend not to get in a fist fight?" Immediately, they cease brawling to look up at Laura and Anna, both with their arms crossed and trying very hard looking not too amused.

Laura also smirks a little. "Maybe… we should just leave them to it, so they can settle whatever their problem was in a manner simple enough for them." Okay… okay, that's starting to get ridiculous.

Even more so, since Anna just agrees and they turn around to walk back… faster than he would have estimated him to be, Charlie jumps up and catches Anna around her mid-riff to spin her around which makes her squeal in a very _non_-dignified way.

Laura, however, crouched down beside him and gives him a little amused smile now. "I take it the issue is solved, farm boy?"

He grins back a little sheepishly. "Yeah, for now, at least."

From a little distance, he can hear Anna giggle again at something Charlie said but he keeps his eyes on Laura. Only now he realizes how glad he is that she came back unharmed… that she came back at all. He can still see slight traces of what the _kara kesh_ did to her but at least the light in her eyes is back and it looks very much like she had a great day with Anna and the boys. Before he can say something about it, though, Anna calls from the porch, "Stop playing star-crossed lovers and come back in, will you?"

It makes them both snort and rolling her eyes Laura gets up, as well as he. Then he sees Charlie disappear through the door and because they're alone again he dares to put an arm around her shoulder and moves to give her a kiss on the cheek but she turns her head and intercepts him halfway. Not that he minds, though… and when she finally breaks the kiss, he smiles at her and asks her, "So… had fun in the City?"

She grins back. "Oh yeah. Anna showed me this incredible shop and I found this great…" While she keeps on telling him about her day, they walk back to the beach house and for the first time since arriving on Earth he feels like this could actually turn out into a very nice vacation, despite everything that happened.

* * *

**A/N:** Why exactly does ffnet keep having those difficulties with uploading files? Oh well, thank God, someone on FaceBook gave me a hint how to circumvent it a while ago so you can all enjoy a new chapter... and speaking of you, readers... where _are_ you? I know you're reading. You can't hide from me :P Oh, and I know at least some of you always kept in mind Charlie and the differences between Evan and him and I really hope I found a good temporary solution :S Honestly, I'm pretty anxious about what you'll say to this (ask **mac**... she was the one who had to endure my constant whining about that one...). So... tell me?


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"_We'll go out to sea  
And we'll perfect our chemistry  
By and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity." _

_The Beach Boys, "Kokomo"_

"So… you ever gonna finish packing?" she asks him from the doorway and smirks at him.

However, Evan doesn't even look up, just says half good-humoredly, "Shut up."

She can't help grinning. "You know… you wouldn't have to do this _now_ if you'd started just a _little_ earlier… like yesterday, for example."

Another "Shut up," this time positively growled. Mh, someone still hung-over? Well, shouldn't have gone on a "To the old times!" boys night out with Charlie then, she thinks but is careful not to voice it because she doesn't want him to sulk all the way to Chicago. Also… it's not like he didn't deserve some fun.

Remembering very well that he woke up several times panting hard in the last week and a half even though he thought she was asleep, she walks over to him and ruffles his hair from behind. His first reaction is turning around and giving her an irritated huff but she just says, "I hope it was worth the taunting by the evil girlfriend."

Evan really tries to glare at her but in the end the grin breaks through and he replies, "You bet it was." God, she loves it when he's being all… macho and she's very tempted to kiss him right then and there but of course that would just encourage him and that's really something nobody wants, right? Also, he adds, "Okay, evil girlfriend… why don't you go down and try to corrupt my nephews to the dark side a little more while I finish up here? I'll be down in a minute, huh."

Damn, he noticed her attempts at showing his nephews the right path… okay… okay; of course he'd notice it. It's not like she'd been very _subtle_ about it. Oh well. "Yeah. And if you aren't… I'll send Anna upstairs."

"You wouldn't dare," he growls but now it's the kind of growling that usually precedes stuff that's highly inappropriate… most of all in his parents' house. And yeah, he makes a dash for her but she manages to get away with a little squeal.

"Try me!" she taunts a little more and it gets her the desired result. The irritation has fully vanished from his face – as has the strange… shadow that had fallen over his eyes time and again after they pulled the Goa'uld out of his head – when he finally has her. Just for show she puts up a little fight, wiggling and trying to keep from giggling but it's really hard doing it when your boyfriend has you trapped against the wall and tries to kiss you.

"Flight…" she manages to get out a little breathless and after another kiss, she even manages to add, "To Chicago. Remember?"

He sighs a little regretful and takes a small step back. "Yeah, yeah." Now she regrets telling him but then he gives her a little grin and there's this… _spark_ in his eyes. "We can always get back to this… uh… later." She's almost positive he meant to say 'in Chicago' but remembered that if they didn't get any 'this' at _his_ parents', they won't get any at _her_ parents' either.

For good measure, she rolls her eyes and replies, "Yeah and you get back to packing. If you get done fast enough… I might even let you corrupt _my_ nephew to the sky-blue side." That makes him light up even a little more so she thinks it's safe to add, "I mean, he's only a few months old but… you can never start too early, huh?"

"Why you little…" He lunges at her again but she can get away from him with one last squeal. Grinning she hastens down the stairs… and almost bumps into Charlie Williamson. Who looks a little worse for the wear, just like Evan.

Both Evan and he hadn't been at breakfast which had given Eleanor cause to make some pointed comments about people being able to drink also having to be able to get up early but she'd had the feeling that she'd just made them because everyone expected her to anyway. She was probably as glad as everyone else that they'd stopped giving each other gloomy glances and the silent treatment after their little heart to heart a week and a half ago.

Williamson, however… had never fully given up his reservations to _her_ and so she doesn't really know how to react. In the end, she only clears her throat, nods at him and gives him a "Major Williamson," while trying to get past him.

To her astonishment, though, he doesn't simply nod back and go on minding his own business but also clears his throat and says, "Actually… I wouldn't mind if you called me Charlie… Captain."

Oh. She really didn't expect _that_. It's not the offer alone, it's mostly his tone – a little contrite, a little sheepish… even… apologetic? She turns back and gives him a little smile; maybe the first she gave him in the three weeks she stayed here. "Thanks. And you know… Laura's fine." And… cue awkward silence. She's really not good with those, so she hastens to say, "So… Anna still busy with the boys?"

He nods, trying not to grin too much. Yeah, he probably knows he got out of any hassle easy with getting drunk yesterday and oversleeping today… and that Anna only cuts him some slack because they're on vacation. "Yeah… I think it's gonna take a while. They just… I guess they just want to postpone having to say good bye to their uncle as long as possible."

Before she knows it, she gave a wistful nod and said, "Can't blame them." Dammit. Someone who knew her really well – or was really good at reading people – could have seen that for _her_ saying good bye to Evan was always hard… no matter if it was just a trade mission to people who've been their allies for _ages_. To cover this little slip, she clears her throat again and adds, "Yeah, well, guess that gives me some time to enjoy the scenery a little while longer."

With that, she finally steps past him and walks over to the door to leave the house for the porch. To her surprise, Williamson – _Charlie_ – follows her outside. She can't help turning to him and raising her eyebrows. "You know… you really aren't that bad, Laura." Right. What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean? If possible, her eyebrows just rise a little more and he hastens to add, "For Evan, I mean. And as a person." Now she's just _this_ close to breaking out into an amused grin… and Charlie's just _this_ close to losing his nerve. A little exasperated he says, "Look, this whole thing is… absolutely unfamiliar territory for me and I might… I might have given you the impression that I hold some grudge against you. I'm really sorry if I did."

For a moment, she considers asking him if he maybe lost a bet yesterday or something but then she decides that he seems to be honest about this… and since he's Evan's friend and Anna's husband… he can't be a bad person himself. She gives him a little lenient smile and replies, "It's okay… Charlie. I know how hard this must be to understand. After all, it took Evan and I… it took us an eternity to actually acknowledge any feelings, let alone actually getting together and…"

"Yesterday Evan said he went through hell." Whoa. That's… some kind of admission. Of course, deep down, she'd always had the suspicion but to hear it someone saying it out loud… it's something totally different.

She can't help having to take a few steps and lean against the railing. "I know," she says and rubs a hand over her eyes, "I know. And believe me… I did, too. Just, you know… don't tell him I said that." It's now Charlie who raises his eyebrow. Yeah, right. She shouldn't have said that. Now he will…

"Funny. He also said not to tell you about this going through hell thing." Oh. Oh right. Is that… an amused smile?

"Then why did you just do it?" He shakes his head and rubs his neck. What, did he really think she wouldn't ask?

"Well," he takes a deep breath, "maybe because what I actually wanted to say was… I'd rather have him break non-frat regs with you than see him unhappy. He _is_ my friend, after all."

Whoa… She wonders if he told Evan _that_, exactly in _those_ words. "Charlie, I… Thank you. That's very…"

"Yeah." He grimaces. Obviously… someone is still very uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Anyway…"

"Oh, look who's awake." Evan, sounding… smug.

Well… she owes Charlie one and she just found the perfect opportunity to repay him at least a little. Turning to Evan and crossing her arms, she dead-pans, "Oh, look who's awake solely because _I_ kicked his ass out of bed."

Beside her, she can hear a snort and Evan glares at her. "Traitor." Knowing its effect, she tries a little pout… but Evan seems to be resolved to keep up the miffed act. Maybe… that's payback for her reminding him of the flight to Chicago.

So she shoots back, "Prima donna."

Before she knows it he grabbed her around her midriff, growling "I'll give you prima donna," and trying to half-carry, half-drag her towards the sea. He really does his best to appear as stoic as possible but gives up pretty soon. She's not sure but… did she just hear a loud, boisterous laugh coming from the porch… just where Charlie was standing?

Yeah, well, what she does hear a few moments later is, "Hey, could you just stop being juvenile for a moment? I remember someone having to catch a flight," from Anna. At this Evan lets go of her and she can see that he regrets it. Maybe because after the Goa'uld thing… there hadn't been any of this between them. She missed it and judging by his face… he missed it as well.

She wants to say something, maybe tell him they'll still get enough time to fool around on this vacation but _someone_ just hit the horn of one of the cars and yeah, well… it's really time to get going. So they say good bye to Charlie – it surprises her how much an amused sparkle in the eyes and a barely hidden grin can make someone look so different – and Eleanor and Bernard. To her astonishment… Eleanor even goes as far as giving her a hug. She must have done _something_ right, after all.

When they're finally on their way to the car, she seizes her chance at the only point of the house where they can be seen neither from the cars nor from the door and makes Evan stop with taking his hand. A little wary, he narrows his eyes. "Laura?"

For a moment, she doesn't know what to say – doesn't even really now why exactly she did that – but then she simply gives him a very tender kiss and runs her hand through his hair. "Things are gonna be okay, Evan."

He takes a moment to answer, digests what she just said – she can see it from the way he purses his lips and creases his forehead, just a little bit – and then replies, "Yeah… yeah, I guess they will." For a moment… he looks like he wants to tell her something else and she has no idea how to interpret the strange look in his eyes – as if there's something on his mind that's weighing him down and he's _dying_ to get rid of it – but in the end he just gives her a tight little smile and adds, "Thanks for coming with me, Buttercup."

At this, she gives him back something that hopefully looks like an encouraging smile and says, "Thanks for coming with _me_, farm boy," and then takes his hand again to walk over to the car where Anna and the boys are waiting impatiently. When they leave the driveway… she silently swears to herself that _no one_ is going to ruin the rest of this vacation, really _no one_.

* * *

**A/N:** And so we're done... with the first part. Give **mac** a little time to beta the chapters I have of the second part, okay? I promise, I'll back with the visit to _Laura's_ parents as soon as I can! Also, thanks so much for your encouraging feedback to last chapter. I was really concerned that I made it way too easy for Laura and Evan so I'm glad you didn't think it was the case... or did you?


End file.
